All Boy's School, Let's GO!
by Nyanooman
Summary: Sakura attends to the Konoha all boy's school to investigate the accidents that's been happening there. But in order to do that, she dresses up as a boy! [SakuraxBoys]
1. Chapter 1: Attending to the School

I read this one fan fiction that had mostly the same plot as the one you're reading now. But the author hasn't updated since… well, for a long time. So I'm making my own with my own twists. So, take credit for author, and please don't call me a burglar. If you want to read the original idea, then visit here: http/ story is by MizzDemongrl06

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE.**

-------------------

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed at her principle, Tsunade, "B-BUT WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO ATTEND THERE?"

Tsunade made a hand gesture to Sakura for her to take a seat, "Well, you're one of my best kunoichis and I can trust you… so… okay?" Tsunade smiled as she laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. The pink haired kunoichi tried to retort, but she was cut off, "I'm not taking any 'no's Sakura, I won't accept that. Anyways, just think of it as rescuing and helping the boys, okay?" Tsunade grinned at the thought. '_Haha, guys are so weak…'_

Sakura shut the doors to the office as she sighed. She rested her back against the nearest wall. Tenten saw and spoke up, "What's wrong Sakura? Got a B on your test?" The brunette girl joked. Sakura raised her head to look at her friend.

"Haha… I am SO going to miss you… And Ino… and Hinata… and Temari…" She sighed even louder. Tenten looked at her weirdly.

"What's going on Sakura?"

"I'm going to attend the all boys Konoha High School" Sakura smiled as Tenten gave her a shocking face.

**ALL BOYS SCHOOL, LET'S GO!**

**Chapter 1: Sakura Attends The All Boys High School**

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T ATTEND THERE! THERE'S… WELL, BOYS!" Tenten screamed at Sakura.

"That's what I said," Sakura stood up, cleaning her self up on the way, "But Tsunade Sensei said that I have to be a spy for the incident that's been happening there…"

"What, you mean the serial killer?" Sakura nodded, "Oh god… can't boys protect them selves…?" Tenten slapped her hand on her forehead, "Well then, come on, I'll help you pack up" Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and went to her room.

'_I'm really going to miss this…'_

---

"So… I guess this is All Boys Konoha High…" Sakura slumped her shoulders and started walking towards the school.

"_Okay, first, you need to dress like a boy. Here, you can have these clothes that I stole from my brother" Temari gave Sakura some large T-shirts and jeans._

"_And you need to hide that chest of yours somehow," Ino pointed out, "Although… I don't think you need to since you're so… flat…" The blonde giggled._

"_S-shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura gave her a glare and walked into the bathroom. She came out holding some rolls of bandages, "I can hide it with these, right? If I do it tight enough, and plus with that extra large T-shirt, it won't be noticeable, right?"_

"_Um, sure. But I think you can do that yourself, right?" Tenten spoke, slightly blushing. Both Ino and Temari smirked._

"_O-of course!"_

_Moments later of packing and getting ready, Sakura was camouflaged as a boy. She wore baggy jeans with boxers underneath with another girl underwear in it. Then a large T-shirt covered her upper half of the body. She also put on a hat to hide part of her semi long pink hair. "Okay! You look ready!" Tsunade scanned the new look of Sakura's, "You better impress me! And come back for a visit, okay?"_

"_Yeah yeah… I might…"_

Sakura shivered as she only saw boys at the grounds. What if they somehow found out? What they find out and then rape her? Use her? Sakura's eyes widened at her thoughts. She wildly shook her head and with all her might, and entered the school.

---

"Um, thank you" The dressed up girl said.

"Your welcome. Here, your room mate will be… ah, Uzumaki Naruto. He's on the third floor, room 315. If you have any questions, come back here" The man smiled and Sakura nodded.

She went upstairs to her new 'boy' room. Some people were looking her way, some whispering behind her back. _'Oh god, they know I'm a girl! They totally know!'_

Some boys whispering behind her back:

"He has pink hair… That's weird…"

"Well, at least we'll know that it's him if we were trying to look for him"

"That's true"

Back to Sakura:

"This is room 315. God, it was hard finding this room…" She knocked on the door gently and out came a raven haired boy. _'He's my room mate? He doesn't look bad…' _"Um, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked with a smile.

"No,"

'_Dammit!' _

"I'm… well… I guess you can call me his friend… I'm Sasuke," He held out a hand to shake. Sakura did the same, "You must be his new room mate"

"Y-yeah! Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura – I MEAN! Sakumo! Haruno Sakumo!" Sakura blushed at her stupid mistake.

"Um, yeah, okay. Come on in" The boy named Sasuke led her into the room. Then the pink haired spy saw bunch of other boys. One had wild blond hair and was sitting on the bed. Another sat of the carpet floor, he had a hoodie on and a little dog was sitting beside him. Then, another one had red hair with… what is that, eye liner?

"Umm… Hiiii……… I'm Haruno Sakumo. I'm Uzumaki Naruto's new room mate?" Sakura waved an unlively hand at the boys; oh man this was going to be hard. The blond boy stood up from the bed.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" _'He seems… okay… I guess. A bit loud though…' _"And these are my friends, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru," The hoodie with the dog raised his hand, "And the red one is Gaara" The red head nodded.

'_Don't these people know how to say hi?' _Inner Sakura stomped her foot in Sakura's mental image. Inner Sakura calmed down after a bit, _'Well, whatever, they get forgiven because they're all so HOT!'_ Sakura slapped herself mentally and blushed a little tint of red. She tried to hide it, but somehow, all the boys noticed. She almost felt like crying, ALMOST.

While Sakura was yelling at her inner self, the dog boy stood up and walked over to her. He was about the same height as her, except a little bit taller. He stopped, eyeing her up and down. Then he did the unexpected. His face came even closer, and stopped right in front of the side of her neck. She can hear that he was sniffing her. Sakura blushed even more.

'Inuzuka Kiba' lifted back his head up, "You… smell different…"

'In his dictionary, I bet 'different' means 'weird'' Inner Sakura quoted.

"A-are you saying that I smell?"

"No, you smell fine, but… just… different. You get what I mean?"

"………Maybe…" Sakura averted her eyes back and forth. She wished she could just die.

Naruto saw that his new room mate was getting uncomfortable, so he spoke out, "Hey hey you guys, give him a break! He just moved in! Come on, come on, GET OUT!" The blond shoved the boys out of his room and shut the door when the last boy got out, "Finally…" He sighed and faced Sakura(Sakumo), "Okay, so, tell me about you!"

---

"Hey Kiba," Sasuke called one of his friends, Kiba.

Kiba, who was holding Akamaru in his arms and turned his head to Sasuke, "Yeah?"

"When you said that the Haruno guy smelled 'different', what did you exactly mean?" The question seemed so interesting that even Gaara turned around and listened.

"Well… you know how guys are suppose to smell…?" Kiba put a finger on his chin, trying to explain as simple as he could.

"…Like… axe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Mmm… not exactly… you know how guys are suppose to have this… natural scent? Just for guys?"

"…Yeah?" Sasuke replied yes, but actually, he didn't really get it. So did Gaara.

"Well, Sakumo… he didn't really have that natural scent. Maybe a little, but not as much as he's suppose to… He had another scent overwhelming him… But I don't know that scent, or I'm not familiar with it…"

"Um… okay…" This confused Sasuke even more.

---

"Sakumo, Sakumo! Let me see your schedule!" Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto wiped her schedule out of her hand.

P1 – Homeroom

P2 – Chakra Control

P3 – Fitness and Strength

Lunch

P4 – Medic

P5 – Art of Jutsu

P6 – Math

"Umm… okay, okay…" Naruto wrote down some stuff on her schedule. Sakura cringed when he wrote stuff without asking, "Okay! Here you go!" Naruto gave back the piece of paper, on the side of the prints were messing writings, but she managed to read it:

P1 – Homeroom with Kakashi (Gaara)

P2 – Chakra Control with Kakashi (Gaara)

P3 – Fitness and Strength with Gai (Everybody)

Lunch

P4 – Medic with Asuma

P5 – Art of Jutsu with Jiraiya (Sasuke and Kiba)

P6 – Math with Kurenai (Neji, Naruto, and Kiba)

There was nothing on the side of Medic. '_I guess nobody wants to become a medic-nin…' _She was a bit sad, but happy at the same time. At least there wouldn't be anybody interrupting her in that class.

"Um, thanks Naruto" Sakura gave a grin, and Naruto gave one back.

"I'll tell Gaara to pick you up in the morning to show you to your first class, okay?" '_Gaara… Gaara… Oh, Gaara. Was he that red headed boy?' _"Well, tomorrow's another busy day, so I'm going to sleep. Good night"

"Night"

Sakura glanced back at her schedule, '_Tomorrow will be a busy day…'_ She sighed for the hundredth time and flicked the lights off.

-----------------

Well? What do you think? I know the classes seems... a bit awkward. Especially the math part and homeroom... I couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! Ahhhh!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

---------------------

Sakura woke up with hearing the loud noise of her beeping alarm clock. She lazily got out of bed, seeing that Naruto was still in deep sleep. She lifted her tired body to get ready. Today would be her first day of school at the All Boys Konoha High…

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

"Okay, Sakumo, I guess I'll be seeing you later!" Naruto ran off to his direction of the class, leaving Sakura and Gaara alone. Gaara hardly spoke to her, he just minded his own business. But he did take a few quick peeks at her from time to time.

"Here's the class" Gaara, his first word to her! They took a seat in the corner near the window, Sakura was getting ready for her homeroom of the school, "Don't even try" She heard him. She took a look at him, a little confused about what he said. Gaara looked back, "Kakashi doesn't come until 20 minutes after second period"

"…Why?"

"That's just the way he is. It's his daily routine, I guess…" The red looked back out of the window, into his own world. Sakura then slowly took out a book to read.

20 minutes later in second period:

"Hey, morning peoples"

"You're late, Kakashi sensei!" All the boys except Sakura and Gaara said in unison.

"As always," The silver haired man smiled through his mask, "Okay umm, oh, we have a new student today… Haruno Sakumo?"

Sakura stood from her seat, "Uh, yes?"

"Ah, there you are. Would you like to say some things about yourself?" Gaara shifted his head towards the new kid.

'_Not really…'_ "Uh, well, I like reading. My specialty as a ninja is controlling chakra… Annnddd… I like to become a medic-nin"

"Thank you, Sakumo" Kakashi gestured her to sit back down. Some boys in the class were whispering with each other before they all paid their attentions back to class.

'_God Sakura, now they'll think you're a nerd!'_ The rest of the way just went on like that: Kakashi teaching, Sakura arguing with herself about her mistakes, and Gaara not speaking to her. So far, this school has not been good to her.

---

The bell rang and boys scurried out of their seats to get to their next class. Sakura followed in the back. Gaara laid a hand on her shoulder, "Come, we have Gai next" Sakura nodded and followed.

"Sakumo! Did ya miss me?" Naruto ran right in front of Sakura, she saw his friends coming after.

"Maybe… Uh, this is the fitness… whatever class, right?" Sakura asked and everybody they nodded. She inwardly frowned, she never competed against a boy before. Sure, she could beat a girl any day, but a boy? I don't think so… All she could do right now was to pray that she wouldn't get picked.

"Okay class, lets get ready! Who wants to volunteer today?" The man with thick eyebrows, who appeared to be her teacher, Gai Sensei, asked loudly, but nobody raised their hand, "…I said, WHO WANTS TO VOLUNTEER TODAY?" A little hand perked up from the crowd. Gai gasped and slowly asked, "Is… is that you… Lee?"

"It is, Gai Sensei! And I am ready to pound anybody with all my youth!"

"That's right, youth… YOUTH POWER, LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Everybody sweat dropped at the dramatic scene, "Okay now, who wants to compete with Lee here?" Gai asked, happy tears streaming down constantly on his bony cheeks. But again, nobody raised their hands.

"Gai Sensei, I believe they are all to weak for my youth!"

"I think you're right, Lee" Everybody rolled their eyes.

"HEY! I'm not weak against your pathetic youth!" A familiar voice yelled from behind.

"Huh? Who's said that, now?"

"I did, GEJIMAYU!" It was Naruto, his face flushed with anger.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara all gave an 'Oh god' kind of look. Sakura had no idea what was happening. She didn't know who Lee was, but somehow, he already grosed her out with his talk about 'youth'. While Naruto was fighting against Lee, Kiba tapped Sakura on the shoulders, "Hey Sakumo, tomorrow, you want to battle me?" He asked with a canine grin.

Sakura hesitated, she decided that she would never fight in here unless they made her, but other wise, no way, "Um, I don' t think that's a good idea… Kiba…"

Kiba's grin disappeared and his eyes went wide with shock, "What, you scared or something?" He joked.

"Um, no, it's just that… well, I don' think I'll have a chance…" '_I might though! Let me take him!' _Inner Sakura got into position, with her fists up. Sakura just ignored it.

"Aw come on, you gotta at least try!"

"Well, um, you see…" Sakura was cut off by a loud cry, she immediately turned her head to see Naruto, his face smashed to the ground.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as Lee gave a victory pose, and everyone clapped at their match.

---

"Whatever the class, I think lunch will always be my most favorite period!" Naruto cried in joy, as he carried his tray that was full with Abura Soba Pan.

"Lunch isn't a period, idiot" Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you say, Sasuke teme?"

"…Usuratonnkachi…"

"GAAAHHHH! SASUKE KONO YAROU! MAJI KOROSHITEYARUTTEBAYO-!"

'_Another fight? Geez…' _Sakura rolled her eyes and chose not to watch.

---

Fourth Period:

Sakura was in peace. No one was bothering her, and she was learning about her favorite subject, medics.

'_I wish every class of mine was like this…'_ She sighed and out her arms down, only to cause her eraser to fall down. _'Shit'_ She was about to pick it up until someone beat her to it.

"Here you go," A… woman? Gave her the eraser and with it gave a sweet smile. Sakura's heart skipped a moment. _'Is he a man? Or a woman?' _"Oh, sorry, my name is Haku. Nice to meet you"

"Um, I'm Sakumo. I'm new here," The bell rang as they were about to interact to each other. Sakura frowned a bit, "Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She looked back at Haku with a sad smile, but she noticed that the seat was empty. Sakura made a face, '_Was I dreaming? Was that guy real…?'_

---

Fifth Period:

Sakura ran in through the door just as the bell rang, "Hey Sakumo! Over here!" The dog boy's voice was heard from the back. Sakura quickly walked over to him and Sasuke. She slid as she sat on her seat, she never knew her fifth period class was all the way on the other side of the school. She panted and slowly got her oxygen back.

"Hey class. Another day, another jutsu, huh?" An old man with long, white shaggy hair came in. The class all sighed a yes, "Aw, come on now, don't get all depressed, especially when this jutsu is my most favorite one!" The boy's heads shot up, when Jiraiya would say something like that, it usually meant a fun jutsu.

"Okay, so this jutsu, I learned from a specific student of mine. You may all know him; he has blond hair, and looks like an idiot" Everybody's mind all went to Naruto, "Well, this jutsu is called… 'Oiroke no Jutsu'"

"Haha, this is going to be great," Kiba said, grinning widely, along with Sasuke. Sakura just studied the jutsu with her eyes. She had no idea what this jutsu was, she never heard of such a thing.

"Okay, let me show you…" Jiraiya put his hands together and yelled out, "OIROKE NO JUTSU!" A poof of smoke engulfed Jiraiya and he disappeared. The smoke cleared out, and boys started to whistle like crazy. Sakura didn't know what was going on, she couldn't see with all the smoke, and plus, she was all the way in the back.

The smoke eventually cleared out and revealed a naked woman with long white hair. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. Everybody else was hooting, "O-oh my god!" Sakura said loud enough for Kiba and Sasuke to hear.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pointed at the lady, "She's naked for god's sake!" Her whole body trembled with fear and shock. She couldn't handle it, she felt like she was going to explode.

"Yeah? So? That's how Naruto is," Kiba replied calmly.

'_How could they be so calm? A naked lady is practically dancing in the class! This is more like a stripper class than the Art of Jutsu class!' _

Knowing that Sakura couldn't do anything, she just sat back down and rested her head on the desk. Her moaning went crying throughout the time. She tried to get the annoying noise out of her head, but somehow, it just became louder.

Jiraiya finished with his jutsu and turned back into his normal self, "Okay, so tonight, I want all of you to practice this and present it tomorrow. ALRIGHT?"

"YES, JIRAIYA SENSEI!"

"WHAT?" A whimper came out of Sakura's lips. Not only did she had to see the disturbing scene, but now she had to learn it herself? She banged her head back on the desk even harder. Sasuke and Kiba exchanged glances at each other, wondering what was wrong with Sakumo.

---

Sixth period:

'_Oh, I am SO happy this is the last period! The day has not been going well lately!' _Sakura sat in between Naruto and Kiba, and with Neji in front of her. She didn't actually fully meet this Neji guy yet. Actually, she didn't know how he looked like until now: long black hair with clear white eyes. He could almost be mistaken as a ghost…

'…_Actually, he kind of looks like Hinata…'_

The door opened as the teacher came in. Sakura raised her head and gasped at the sight. She saw a beautiful woman walk into class. She may just be another 'Oiroke no Jutsu' illusion, but she was still beautiful.

"Sakumo, she's a real woman. She's no jutsu" Kiba said, noticing Sakumo's opened jaw, "Yeah, she the first lady to become a teacher in here. She's pretty and intelligent! Great combo, huh?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "Hello, class. Today we will be learning about the Linear Equations. So I'm passing out some handouts to you. Don't lose them, you can use these on your upcoming test" Kurenai Sensei came across Sakura to give her her handouts. She stopped, looking at the boy dressed Sakura. Kurenai smiled and went on.

School was over for today. Sakura was just about to leave until a voice called out to her. It was Kurenai Sensei. Sakura walked over to her desk, and they didn't talk until everybody left the room, "So, what's your name?"

"H-haruno Sakumo, miss" She blushed and looked down.

Kurenai only smiled, "No, I mean your real name"

Sakura shot her head up to meet her teacher eye to eye. How did she know? "I-I don't know what you're talking about, miss…"

"Oh come on, it's so obvious! You smell all fragrant, and you look cute like a girl… and besides, I'm a woman too, you know" Sakura's eyes opened wide at her experiences. Now that's called a full well known teacher! "So, what's your name?"

"…Haruno Sakura, miss"

"Ah, okay. What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by my previous school's principle to be a spy here for the accidents that has been happening here lately"

"You mean, the serial killer?"

"Yes"

"Did Tsunade send you?"

"Ye- Wh- How did you know?"

"I'm a woman" Her smile was the last thing the pink haired girl saw until her sensei walking out of class.

'……_WEIRD……'_

---

"YESH! THE DAY IS OVER!" Sakura said in joy as she plopped flat on her bed.

'_You still have homework to do, you know…' _Inner Sakura reminded her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and screamed against the pillow, "GIVE ME A BREAK GODAMMIT!"

---------------------

I know I went by some of the classes too fast. I can tell. I wrote it. And 'I'm a woman' also. ………Okay, it sounds stupid when I say it. Haha, until next time! R&R?


	3. Chapter 3: Sakumo VS Kiba

Okay, from this point on, it's all original. None of this was in Mizzdragongrl06's story.

**DISCLAIMER: NOT OWN NARUTO.**

--------------

**Chapter 3: Sakumo VS. Kiba**

Another day, another boring class. In second period, the class seemed like it was repeating itself from yesterday's class. Kakashi Sensei was babbling about something, and Gaara wasn't talking.

'_I think this may be the most boring class I have ever took'_ Inner Sakura commented. She took out a small notebook and started scribbling stuff down on it.

"_Hey, what are you doing?" _Sakura tried to peek over her Inner self's shoulder, but she just moved away.

'_You really want to listen?'_ Sakura nodded, '_Okay, I'm writing a little bio of the boys'_

"_A bio…?"_

'_Yeah, a bio. Okay, first is Naruto: A blond boy wit three strikes on each cheek. He's cute and pretty nice, but VERY annoying. And loud' _Sakura nodded, agreeing with every word, '_Sasuke: He looks cool and hot, but doesn't talk much. So not enough information about him…' _That's true. Inner Sakura went on, _'Kiba: Another hottie, and also nice. But he seems to suspect us a little. I'm not sure though' _That's right… That incident when Kiba told Sakura that she smelled 'different'. That might have just put a crack on the glass. Sakura had to be more careful from now on. One person already knows, she doesn't need another one! _'And then there's Gaara. He doesn't talk a lot either. What a shame. But I guess that makes him even hotter' _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's time to go" Sakura snapped out of her mind and saw Gaara. It was already time for third period. Sakura rapidly got her stuff all together and tried to catch up with Gaara.

---

"Good morning, everybody!"

"Good morning, Gai Sensei"

"Is everyone ready to fight?"

"……"

Gai Sensei sighed as he heard no response, "You know class, if you don't participate until the next semester, you will get an automatic F! But not Lee and Naruto, since they already fought" Everybody's moan filled the gymnasium, "So, who wants to fight today?"

"Sakumo and I would, Sensei"

Sakura shot her head up to see what idiot would participate her. It was none other than Kiba. Sakura gawked at his figure, remembering their conversation from yesterday. Kiba saw Sakumo staring at him and chuckled, "Come on, let's go" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stadium.

"K-kiba! I told you that I wasn't ready! I'm not this type of person!" Sakura struggled and tried to get free of Kiba's grasp.

He stopped in his tracks and let her go, "What, you a chicken?"

'_Excuse me?'_ Inner Sakura was popping a vein.

"Come on you wuss, you're acting like a pansy!"

'_Okay, that's it, he's getting it!' _Inner Sakura took over of her body in a split second before Sakura knew it. Kiba noticed her eyes change from fear into anger, "Okay dog boy, you have just crossed the line. Lets do this!" Inner Sakura grabbed her hitaiate that was hanging from her neck and tied it onto her forehead.

Kiba smirked, "I thought you would say that. Come on Akamaru!" The dog ran in to Kiba and jumped into his jacket, "Okay, lets make this a good match!"

"HARUNO SAKURA VERSUS INUZUKA KIBA! Are the contestants ready?"

"You bet"

"Hells yeah"

"Okay then, let the battle… BEGIN!"

When the match started, Kiba immediately vanished into thin air. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, "So you wanna play hide-and-seek now, huh?" _'Up… left… right… back…' _She shifted her eyes and every direction, '_If not anywhere then…'_ She raised her fist up high and hit the dirt ground, hard, "You must be down here!" First, a little crack started to show, then a long earthquake vibrated the gym, making the it crack into large chunks of the ground.

"UWAH!" Naruto yelped in pain as he fell down on his bottom. Sasuke and Gaara tried to maintain their balance.

Kiba watched in horror from behind one of the air borne boulders, '_What freakishly strong strength! What the hell is this guy anyways?' _

Inner Sakura found Kiba's figure behind the boulder and chuckled, "Ahaha, I found you!" Kiba leaped up and set foot on one of the flying boulders, "Come on now, we can't get anything done if you hide" Sakumo sighed.

Kiba snapped at his opponent's words, "Fine then, I won't be backing out on you anymore!" He crouched low and spread his arms to the front, "GATSUGA!" He jumped and his body startedspin so fast that it turned into a tornado look alike, "Get ready, Sakumo!" Inner Sakura stood on ground, prepared, "Akamaru! GO!" A snarl was heard from the left and the dog rushed in to bite Sakura's leg.

"Hey! …You…… stupid… dog!" Sakumo tried to shake off Akamaru by wildly spinning her arms, but his bite just deepened, "OWWW!" Inner Sakura whimpered in pain as she saw Kiba's tornado coming towards her.

In that moment, Inner Sakura was shoved aside, back into her mind and the fear eyed girl, Sakura, was back into her body. Her eyes widened only to find herself trapped in between Akamaru and Kiba. She quickly made hand signals and at the moment when Kiba was about to hit Sakumo, a gust of wind carrying dozens of cherry blossom flower petals stopped Kiba's attack.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu…"

Sakura whispered in her normal, girl voice. Kiba lost balance in the air and crashed right into the wall behind Sakura. By this time, Akamaru let go of Sakura's leg and ran up to his master.

In the back round, a certain blond kunoichi was screaming in joy, "YEAH! GO SAKUMO! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT DOGGY BOY!" He jumped around and cheered, leaving everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

32 minutes later…

"The battle may be interesting and intense… but enough is enough!" Naruto whined as he slumped back against the wall, making himself slide down to the ground to take a rest.

"Yeah, this battle sure is long…" Sasuke agreed.

Both Sakura and Kiba were worn out and dirty from sweat and dirt. They only a little bit of chakra left, and was about to collapse. Kiba panted through his upcoming words, "Sakumo… I'm going to… prove to you that… I'm better… than… you…" He clapped his hands together, "I know your… weakness…" Sakura couldn't hear what Kiba was saying, her sight was coming into a blur, and her head hurt like hell. Kiba made some hand signs before saying out loud, "Oiroke… no jutsu…" A puff of smoke surrounded Kiba, making him disappear behind it.

Sakura stayed in place, until the smoke cleared out. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw a lady. She has the same outfit as Kiba, but her breasts were barely showing from the upper top, where the zipper didn't close. Kiba's Oiroke no Jutsu form stepped closer towards Sakumo, as she tried to step back. Before she knew it, Oiroke no Kiba hugged Sakura tightly with her slim arms. Sakura felt the girl's overly large breasts going up against hers, it was uncomfortable. She was stuck, her body was trapped by Kiba's arms and couldn't do anything, "Sh-shannarou…" Was all Sakura could saybefore she fainted.

"GAME CLEARED! THE WINNER IS INUZUKA KIBA!" The crowd cheered and clapped forthe great show. Naruto went up to Sakumo, who was lying on the ground, unconscious, "Sakumo! Sakumo! Are you okay?"

Sakumo drowsily opened her eyes to see nothing but blurs. Her chakra completely ran out on her. In the back, Kurenai entered the gym, "Gai, Gai, are you here?" She stepped in, and saw Sakura, "Oh my god! What happened?" Kurenai Sensei ran towards her and kneeled beside to look atthe girl'sunstable body.

"Ah, Kurenai Sensei, don't worry. They just had a match, he just ran out of chakra" Naruto informed.

"Ah… okay," The teacher sighed in relief, "Well then, I can take her-er, him to the nurse" Kurenai picked up Sakura on her back.

"Oi, you need help?" Sasuke asked, but Kurenai Sensei ignored his offer.

---

"Mmm…" Sakura slowly opened her eyes to look at a white ceiling. She lifted herself up, only to find herself on the bed, "Where… am I…?"

"In the nurse's office" Kurenai Sensei entered the room.

"Sensei? What are you doing here…?" Sakura asked, yawning.

"Well, I couldn't let a man treat your wounds" Sakura then noticed the bandages that was wrapped around most of her body.

"Oh… heheh, thank you, Sensei" She bowed her head, and Kurenai only smiled.

"HEY! Sakumo! Are you in here?" The sound of the door was heard from the next room. The girls panicked, Sakura wasn't entirely covered, she was still exposed to look like herself, a girl. Kurenai quickly closed the curtains around the bed and threw in some clothes to Sakura. Sakurarapidly wrapped her chest with more bandages and put her clothes on.

"Hey, is anybody in here?" Naruto called out from the office.

"NARUTO! What are you doing here?" Kurenai Sensei gave an hesitated smile at the two boys standing in front of the nurse's office entrance.

"Kiba and I just wanted to see Sakumo"

"Oh…? Um… well, he's not… well, um… god, he's sleeping!"

"Oh, really? Does that mean he's sleeping here for the night?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Um… I… guess…?" Kurenai made an unsure face.

"Oh, okay then. We can come back tomorrow then. Bye-bye Kurenai Sensei!"

Sakura heard the door shut behind his voice and sighed. She came out of the room, "Um, so I guess I'm staying here tonight?" Sakura laughed nervously.

---

Sakura slept peacefully in the nurse's office. There was no Naruto, so that means no snoring. She didn't have any of her boy clothes on except for that large T-shirt Temari had given her.

In the shadows, there was a pair of jade eyes, staring endlessly at her sleep.

Gaara.

He walked out of the dark side of the room and entered in where moonlight showed. He didn't move his eyes from her, he felt 'different' whenever she was around. From the beginning, he suspected something from Sakumo. And was even more disturbed when Kiba described the 'different' of Sakumo's smell.

"Who are you?" He asked, brushing strands of her pink hair off her face before he vanished back into the shadows.

----------------

**A/N: **I don't like the ending, but I liked the battle between Sakumo and Kiba. But please still R&R? Okay, about the attacks... They aren't exactly... what they are suppose to be. For example, 'Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu', I didn't exactly know what it did... So... I made my own OC attack... sorrryyy...


	4. Chapter 4: Twin Sister

Umm, can you guys... vote for who Sakura should end up being with? Yeah, that would really help me. Thanks.

Sakura and Naruto (I was starting to think that in the end, Naruto should meet Hinata... and ya. You get the story, right?)

Sakura and Kiba

Sakura and Gaara

Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura and Neji (Even though he hasn't spoken a word in the story... >.>)

Or anybody else. Okay, thanks so much!

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

--------------

**Chapter 4: Twin Sister**

"Sakura, Sakura, are you awake?" A hand lightly tapped on the pink haired girl's cheeks, "Sakura, wake up"

"Aaan…? Who the hell… Eh?" Kurenai Sensei was in Sakura's sight, "Oh, um, good morning Kurenai Sensei!" She got up quickly.

"Your friends are here"

"Oh, shit. J-just wait a moment…" Sakura grabbed her boy clothes. Kurenai stopped her.

"No, I mean you _girl_ friends"

"…What?"

"SAKURA!" A girl screamed from behind the curtains. She opened the curtains to reveal two girls.

"Ino! Temari!" The two blonds smiled at their friend. Ino gave a big hug. Temari didn't do anything but a wave. She wasn't a real… socialized, girly person, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What, we can't visit?" Ino pouted. Temari scooted her aside, "We just came to see you, how you were doing"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was hard finding you… We had to find out where your room was… Then found out that you were in the nurse's office… Then we had to find where the office was… It was crazy, but the hard part was ignoring those ignorant boys who were goggling their eyes at us" Ino nudged Temari, and she rolled her eyes, "Anyways, you want to get out of here and have some girl time with us? We need to shop for our party"

"What? You're having a party and didn't invite me?" Sakura frowned.

"Ugh, whatever. Are you coming, or not?" Sakura looked towards Kurenai Sensei. She smiled and nodded to show that it was okay to go.

"Sure! Let me just get ready, okay? I have to go back to my room and get my clothes" Sakura got up and got her boy clothes on. Ino and Temari followed Sakura to her room, "Oh by the way, my boy name is Sakumo. So… yeah" Sakura informed the girls on the way.

"Sakumo? Wow, what imagination you have…" Ino giggled. Sakura grunted. They reached her third floor room and entered. Naruto looked to see two beautiful girls with his room mate.

"Holy shit! SAKUMO! You went to some night club or something?" Ino and Temari gritted their teeth. Night club? God, they weren't sluts…

"No, Naruto, they're just… friends…" Sakura spoke in her low guy's voice, "I'm going out to meet … my… uh, sister. Yeah, my twin sister. These are her friends. So, I'll be back before six. Bye" Sakura grabbed her girl's clothes behind Naruto's back and quickly left.

"Bye" Naruto waved at Sakumo who shut the door, "Haa, I guess I don't have anything to do…" Naruto sighed and laid back on the bed, "Maybe I can get the guys to go to Ichiraku with me or something…" The blond shot up, "YEAH! I HAVEN'T HAD RAMEN IN AWHILE! I SHOULD GO!" He jumped off the bed and started to look for his friends.

---

"SAKURA! Aren't you ready yet?" Ino called out to her in the bathroom.

"Wait a second, gosh! I'm done, I'm done!" Sakura came out of the bathroom with her regular red top and the spats on, "Okay, lets go!"

---

"I don't want to go to Ichiraku! I ate already!" Kiba was being dragged around Konoha by Naruto.

"Kiba, think of it this way, Naruto will pay the check. So that means you get free food" Sasuke pointed out.

"WHAT? ME? I'M GOING TO PAY?"

"Oh, free food? I'm up for that!"

---

"So, how's life in all boy's school?" Temari asked.

"Um, it's… okay… I guess…" Sakura nervously laughed.

"Have you figured out who the murderer is?"

"Murderer…? OH MY GOD, THE MURDERER!" Sakura gawked.

"You totally forgot, huh?"

"W-well! Gosh! I need to worry about my own identity too, you know!" Sakura clutched her head between her arms and mumbled her worries out. Temari sighed and Ino shook her head.

---

"Yeeeaaauuuhhh! It's all better when ramen is eaten!" Naruto smiled widely and patted his stomach in pleasure as they walked down the streets, "See? I told you it would be good!"

"Yeah, it would have been better if you haven't forgotten your wallet…" Sasuke retorted, kicking a rock.

"Hey, I can't help it! I _accidentally _forgot it!"

"Yeah, right"

"KONNYARO-! SASUKE TEME!" Naruto was about to lounge at Sasuke when Gaara spoke.

"Hey, isn't that Sakumo?" He pointed towards the pink haired head standing out in the crowd.

"Hey! It is! SAKUMO!" Naruto cried out his name with glee. But Sakumo didn't turn around to face the guys, "Hey, Sakumo!" Still no reply.

"I think he's ignoring you. Nobody wants to be noticed with you around" Kiba snickered and Naruto gave a glare.

Naruto grumpily walked up to the back of Sakumo and harshly put his hand on Sakumo's shoulder, "Hey, Sakumo, can't you hear me?"

---

"Hey, Sakumo, can't you hear me?"

A irritable voice nagged Sakura. Without thinking who it might have been, she rolled her eyes and turned to face the rude person.

---

"!"

---

"!"

---

"Sa… SAKUMO?" Naruto released his hands away from Sakura's shoulders and backed away at the sight.

'_Oh shit… What the hell are they doing here?' _She quickly thought of a way to convince them that she wasn't Sakumo, "U- um, no…" Was all she could say.

"SAKUMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED UP AS A GIRL?" Naruto screamed. He was just as surprised as the other boys were.

"U-uh… um…" Sakura's mind was blank, she didn't know how to react.

"Sakumo? That's her twin brother's name… You guys know him?" Sakura rotated her head to see Ino speak.

"Wha- twin brother…? Then that means…"

"She's the sister stupid!" Kiba smacked Naruto's back of the head.

"ITE! I- I remember now! Sakumo said he had a twin sister!"

'_Oh yeah.. I said that, huh…' _Sakura slumped her shoulders a bit. She mouthed a thank you towards Ino and she smiled back.

"Oh thank god you're Sakumo's twin sister! Because, because if you weren't, then I would have mentally noted that Sakumo looked quite cute… and then… and… well, it seems weird…" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands in his and stared at her endlessly, "Now I can really say that you're cute!" He was almost about to cry with happiness.

Sakura and Ino sweat dropped at the emotional state that Naruto was in. Sakura soon shoved his hands away and asked.

"So, you know my brother. How?" She asked, even though she already knew…

"We're his friends from school!"

"And your names are…?"

"I'm Naruto! And that's Kiba, Baka-Sasuke, and Gaara!" Without keeping his eyes off Sakura, Naruto pointed his finger at the three boys.

"Right… Well, I'm Sakura and this is Ino, and the other one is Tema-" She looked towards at the other blond, but she was not there, "HUH? Where's Temari?" She looked at Ino with a questioning look, but Ino shrugged. Gaara's ears perked up at the name of Temari. He raised his head and looked around at his surroundings, "Well… the other one was Temari… I don't know where she went though. She was here a moment ago…"

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT A PRETTY NAME!" Naruto wasn't paying any attention at all of the other ones. He didn't even notice Ino until later.

"Naruto" Sasuke called out to him.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO COME TO OUR PLACE SOMETIMES!"

"Naruto"

"MAYBE WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN AND EVERYTHING!"

"NARUTO!"

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"We have to go back home. The gates will be closed pretty soon" The raven hair tapped his imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Oh, right… man… well, I guess we have to go…" Kiba started to drag Naruto away, "BYE BYE SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!"

"Wow, he's annoying. How can you live with him?" Ino asked.

"Well, he wasn't being like that until now…" Sakura sighed with exhaustion, "I guess I have to go back, too… Bye Ino. Thanks for the time, and be sure to find Temari!" With that, Sakura vanished.

"Yup, let's go to the beach next time"

---

"SAKUMO! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR TWIN SISTER WAS SO HOT!" Right when Sakura (already changed into her boy clothes) entered the door to her dorm room, Naruto was already right in front of her face.

"Uh… you met my sister?" She questioned, uncomfortable with Naruto's face up close to hers. Everybody nodded.

"YEAH! She's pretty, and nice, and… pretty… RIGHT GUYS?" Naruto spun his head to face the guys in the back. Nobody responded.

"Uh… I guess…" Kiba mumbled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke and Gaara kept silent, as always… Naruto rolled his eyes back to Sakumo.

"Anyways, you HAVE to invite her sometimes! I really REALLY want to see her again! OKAY?" Naruto nearly yelled for the request.

"Uh… sure…?"

"You know what? Why don't you call her right now? Ask her if she can come tomorrow! ASK HER!" The blond ran over to the phone and grabbed it for Sakumo to use.

"But… but…"

"Come on, Sakumo! Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Tomorrow IS Sunday…" Kiba noted, as if he also wanted to see her.

"PLEASE SAKUMO!" Naruto was practically begging on his knees.

Sakura hated seeing him like that, so she slowly picked up the phone and dialled Ino's number.

"_Hello?" _Ino picked up on the other line.

"Hey… uhh, Sakura. It's me, Sakumo"

"_Sakura? Why are you calling me this late for? And why did you call me Sakura?"_

"Uh, can you come over to my place for a while tomorrow? The GUYS want to see you again…" Sakura coughed, keeping her guy voice as smooth as she could.

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"Uh, okay. So you can come? Okay then. I'll call you back later before you come, okay? Bye"

"_W-wait! Tell me what the hell is going…"_

Sakura hanged the phone down and sighed, "She can come" Naruto raised his arms high in the air, "BUT" Sakura stopped her room mate's cheering, "I can't be here. I have to go and visit my mother in the hospital"

"Oh, well, that's okay. Sakura-chan is going to be here, so I won't be lonely!"

"…Wow, thanks… That really shows you care…" Her words dripped out of her lips sarcastically and walked past Naruto to plop down on her bed.

'…_They just won't give me a break… I need to find that stupid killer…' _

-------------

**A/N:** Yeaaahhh, I TOTALLY forgot about the serial killer…


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

"Nomal people talking"

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

'_Inner Sakura or somebody else's thoughts'_

--------------

It was early in the morning, and birds chirped, singing their songs.

"Him… he looks like a good one for today…" A mysterious man eyed Sakumo from a tree.

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

"_Haruno Sakura, you better tell me what the hell you were talking about last night!" _Ino screamed into the phone.

"Well, I had to call somebody… Can any of you come during 11 or so? …Please…?" Sakura was in the hall way early in the morning, calling Ino through her cell phone.

"_No, we have that fieldtrip today, remember?"_

"Ugh… Right… Damn it… I guess I have to act alone on this one…" Sakura sighed deeply.

"_Sorry, I'll make it up to you next time"_

"Yeah, whatever… bye"

"_Bye"_ Sakura pushed the red button on the cell.

"Who were you talking to?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat and looked back.

"G-Gaara? Uh… That was… I was…" Before she could answer, or to come up with an excuse, Gaara pushed Sakura against the wall hard with his sand. The pink hair groaned in pain.

"W-what are you doing! Bullying isn't allowed!"

"Hmph. You… You ARE 'different'," Gaara walked closer.

"What?"

"You're a…" Gaara stopped when he heard footsteps creeping over near them. He released Sakura from his sand and vanished. Sakura stood there, rubbing her wrists.

"_What the fuck was his problem?"_

---

"Okay guys, I'm leaving, so… say hi to Sakura" Sakumo grabbed the supplies needed in her bag and exited through the door.

"Byyeee" Naruto waved, and returned talking to Kiba, "So, so, aren't you excited?"

"Why should I be?" Kiba questioned, concentrating more on his dog than Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is coming, you idiot! She's coming to meet ME!"

"You mean US…"

"…Yeah, whatever…"

---

Sakura was in the first floor bathroom, changing clothes. Her usual red shirt and spats were in the washing machine, so she decided to pick a plain white tanktop and some skirt, "I think this will do…" Sakura slowly opened the door to see if that coast was clear, "Okay, I guess I should go…" The girl quickly went up stairs. She noticed some guys looking her way. _'Heheh, shannarou Sakura!' _Inner Sakura raised her fists high.

On the third floor, Sakura knocked the door to room 315.

"That must be Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto's voice even from the other side of the door. The entrance flew wide open by Naruto, Sakura almost jumped by his sudden action, "Hi Sakura-chaaaan!" He greeted.

"Hi… Uh… Naruto"

"Come in, come in!" Naruto grinned widely, letting Sakura in. Inside, Kiba waved at her as Akamaru barked hi. Sakura smiled back, "SO! Sakura-chan! What do you want to do?"

"Uh… I don't know… What do you want to do?" _'God, doesn't he plan things?' _Inner Sakura snorted.

"Well, we can play a game!"

"Okay, what kind of game?"

"How about… how about…" Naruto thought hard, putting his hand on his chin. Sakura and Kiba waited for his reply, "How about truth or dare?"

"EHHH?" Both Sakura and Kiba shouted, their eyes wide at Naruto, "N-Naruto! B-b-but we onlt have three people!" Kiba tried to change his friend's mind, but Naruto ignored it.

"That's okay, three people is fine, right? Right" Naruto crossed his arms to his chest, confident with his decision, "And in this way, we'll get to know each other so much better!" Sakura sunk her head down. This wasn't what she hoped to do. Kiba, the same. But they were dragged into Naruto's little game either way. The blond got an empty bottle from the refrigerater and sat on the floor, "Okay, so I'll spin the bottle first!" As he said, he spinned the bottle in the middle of the three.

It stopped on Kiba.

Naruto grinned evilly. Kiba sighed, resting his hands on the floor behind his back, "Truth" He murmured.

"Okay, Kiba. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"…What a weak question…" Kiba lifted him self up to grab the bottle, "No, I don't," He spun the bottle, and this time it stopped on none other than… Akamaru. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

Akamaru barked, and Kiba smirked, "Okay then. I dare you to jump at Naruto and lick his smug face"

Akamaru barked once more before he jumped on Naruto, "Hey! Akamaru! What the- AGH! STOP IT!" Naruto tried hard to get the dog to get away from his face. He could hear Kiba's laughter and Sakura's giggling. _'Damn it! This is so freaking embarrassing! Especially when Sakura-chan is here!'_

"Okay, you can stop now, Akamaru" Kiba ordered his pet. Akamaru stopped, who jumped off Naruto's face and sat back next to Kiba. Since Akamaru wasn't big enough to spin the bottle, Kiba spun the bottle once more.

It stopped on Naruto… again.

"ME? AGAIN?" Naruto, shocked, stood up. He couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore, even if it was only Akamaru's licking.

"What is it going to be, Naruto? Truth…? Or dare?"

Naruto wanted to pick dare so he could have a chance with Sakura, but Kiba was most likely not going to let him. Instead he might make him do something to Akamaru, "T-truth" Naruto prepared for the worst.

Akamaru barked several times for his question. Kiba listened carefully before he translated.

"…Okay… would you do it with Sakura-_chan_ here right now if I ordered you to in a dare?" Sakura's face turned bright red. _'WHOA! What a question!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

"OF COURSE I WOULD! ANYTHING FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto slammed one of his hands to the floor, making the other into a fist. Kiba was surprised by the blond's sure answer. He saw Sakura slap her hand to her face.

'_Hey, be happy! At least there's somebody in the world who wants to do it with you!' _Inner Sakura tried to cheer her up by patting her head.

"_Ugh… I don't want to hear it from you…"_

"My turn!" The bottle spun around and stopped slowly towards Kiba. Sakura sighed deeply, can't she have a chance in this game?

"Truth"

"Okay, KIBA! Since you asked me that humiliating question, I'll ask you the same thing! Would YOU do it with Sakura-chan right here and now?"

Kiba sighed as Sakura trembled with anger. _"What's with these people? Can't they ask a decent question?" _

The dog boy slightly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered, "Why wouldn't I?" This made Naruto anger even more. He wanted to kill the hell out of Kiba, but he didn't want to show his bad side to Sakura.

'_Yeauh! Two gorgeous people who wants to do it with me! SHANNARO! LET'S DO A THREESOME!' _Inner Sakura, overjoyed, dance around in her mind. Sakura blushed madly.

Kiba peeked over at Sakura and her lowly hanged head. "Heheh, my turn"

The bottle rotated and rotated until pointed towards at Sakura. She was finally in the game, but she wasn't too happy about it either. "Truth, please" She mumbled.

"Okay, Sakura. Who would YOU rather do it with right here, right now? Me, or Naruto?"

----------

**A/N: **HAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I know you guys are eager to know! Unfortunately though, I don't even know who Sakura is going to pick, so HA! I sooo love truth or dare fanfics… It's just so… what's the word… ugh, I don't know the word. I know there weren't enough dares in it. But there will be next time! (maybe) So stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: The Man with the Mask

WARNING! Some rated M stuff! Kind of.

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

----------------

**Chapter 6: The Man with the Mask**

"_Who would YOU do it with right here, right now? Me, or Naruto?"_

The question repeated it self over and over again in Sakura's mind. She was stuck. Was she going to pick Naruto? Or Kiba? She would pick Kiba, since Naruto was on the more… immature side, but she didn't want to say it.

'_Okay, so, you need my help eh? Here, I'll help you decide by reading my current bio for these guys' _Inner Sakura took out her little notebook, _'Okay, Naruto. He's cute as the next guy you see. He's energetic and nice when he can be. Cares for his friends and apparently LOVES you to death. If you were in bed with him, he should be very active…' _Sakura raised one eyebrow up. Inner Sakura continued, _'Then there's Kiba. He's cool, strong, competitive, nice, hot, etcetera, etcetera… He also seems to have an interest for you; and if he were to do it with you, he might get very passionate. Very good at it too… AKA: Animal Sex' _Sakura shot her head towards her inner self.

"_WHAT?" _

'…_What?'_

"_ANIMAL SEX? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"_

'_What? It's true… He comes from a family of ninken… And… he kinda acts like an animal too… Don't worry, animal sex isn't bad'_

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW?"_

'_I don't know. Hey, let's try it out sometimes!' _Sakura bonked Inner Sakura on the head and returned back to reality.

"Um… I would… I…" Sakura stuttered. Both Naruto and Kiba were eager to listen for her answer, "If… Um… In order to…" The pastel pink haired kunoichi wanted to cry. She just couldn't answer the stupid, yet hard question.

"I… I'm a virgin godammit!" Sakura finally broke into tears, making Kiba and Naruto startle.

"H-hey! D-d-don't cry! It's my fault for making you answer that question! You don't have to answer! So please, don't cry!" Kiba tried to calm her down by patting her shoulder endlessly. He cringed at the thought of her not answering. He really wanted to know who she would prefer doing it with. Akamaru whimpered at Sakura's side, gently stroking his face against her thigh.

"Y-yeah! Don't even think about answering, Sakura-chan! It was a stupid question! It was a stupid game! Hey! Let's play chess instead, okay?" Naruto also tried to comfort her by words. He wasn't used to dealing with crying girls.

After about a minute or two, Sakura finally eased up and tears started to dry out. She cleared out her throat before speaking up, "I… I need some time for myself… Excuse me…" She ran towards the door and into the halls.

"IDIOT! Look what you did to Sakura-chan! All because of your fucking question!" Naruto stood up and yelled at Kiba.

"HEY! I wasn't the one who started this game!" Kiba yelled back. The screaming didn't end, and soon, Akamaru was barking his own complains.

---

"_That was really stupid of me…" _Sakura drooped as she walked down the halls. _"Now I made those guys worry…"_

'_You should have just told them the truth then crying'_

"_Now that I think about it, I should have… At least I wouldn't have to feel guilty if I've done it…" _Sakura slid her way down to the floor on the wall. She pulled her knees together and buried her face between it. _"I should go apologize…"_

---

"You go apologize!"

"Why don't you?"

"Because it wasn't my idea to play the game!"

"ARF!"

---

A man looked down at the girl. Sakura noticed his shadow and looked up. His face was covered with a kitsune(fox) mask. He had himself covered up with a jacket and the same colored pants. "Wha…-" Before she could say anything, the man hit her on the stomach, making her unconscious for a little while. The man easily picked her up, carrying her on his shoulder. He snickered, "Haha, I thought I was aiming for a guy… but this is better" The mysterious man exited through the back door of the school.

---

"Dammit Naruto! OKAY! Why don't we BOTH apologize to her? HUH?"

"…That's not a bad idea…"

"ARF!"

---

Sakura groggily opened her emerald orbs and noticed that she was being carried through the narrow path on the side of the school. (You know, between the fence/wall and the school building…) "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!" Sakura started to kick and punch wildly at the man.

"So you're awake" He stopped in his tracks, setting the girl down and pinning her against the fence, "That's good"

"Wh-who the hell are you?"

"Me? Don't worry about me, I think you should be more worried about yourself…" The man's hand slowly started to creep up behind Sakura's back, and into her shirt. This made Sakura shiver up her spine.

"H-hey! Get your grubby hands off me!" She wiggled around to break free, but his strength was too much for her, "Ugh! You… you must be that serial killer!"

The man twitched, "So you know me, huh?" He kept continuing massaging her back, "Good to know I'm popular"

"Yeah I know you, and I'm going to stop you forever!" Sakura tried to kick him on his groin, but he stopped it by stepping on her foot. Sakura yelped in pain as the man put one of his legs between hers, "Y-you can't do this! I-I won't let you!"

"Try to stop me, girl" The hand that was on her back went into her skirt and started playing around. Sakura moaned.

---

"Come on Kiba, let's go find Sakura-chan!" Naruto was literally trying to take Kiba away in bridal style.

"Stop that! I just need to get my keys!" Kiba walked over to the dresser, where he put his keys down. His eyes wondered over to the window. And as he did, he spotted something that made him shiver.

"COME ON KIBA! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"N-NARUTO! Come look here!" Kiba signaled Naruto to look out the window.

"What the hell do you want for me to look at that's SO important!" Naruto stomped his way over and saw the same sight as Kiba, "OH MY GOD! Is that Sakura-chan?"

"Come on Naruto, we gotta help her!" Kiba slid the window open and place his foot on the edge. Naruto nodded. The brunette jumped from the window and the blond followed.

"Hey you! STOP!" Kiba called out to the masked man as Naruto landed successfully on his feet. The man stopped fiddling his finger with Sakura and looked over at the two boys, "You better stop before I-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto's sudden shout.

"YOU CREEP! YOU BETTER LET SAKURA-CHAN GO BEFORE I SHRED YOU INTO PEICES!" Naruto lunged himself at the man. The kitsune mask let go of Sakura, who slid her way down on the fence, and avoided Naruto's attack. Kiba ran over to the girl and checked for any severe damage.

"KONO KAMEN BAKA YAROU! ZETTE KOROSHITEYARU!" Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned a huge shuriken. He threw the large weapon at the man, and he easily dodged it. Naruto cringed his face and his eyes started to overpower into red. His kyuubi was coming out.

Kiba saw this and quickly yelled, "NARUTO! NO!" But it was too late, Naruto's eyes completely turned into red, and his 'whiskers' became thicker.

The blond cupped his hands in the air and little specks of light started to gather between his hands, "I'll show you some pain, you freak!" The little specks of sparks eventually turned into a ball.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto shot his hands at the man, causing the ball to burst at him. A large explosion had made the earth move, and wind was blowing so hard from the attack that it almost blew Kiba out from his feet. He held Sakura close to him, and closed his eyes shut. When the smoke cleared out, Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see a piece of log burned up. Naruto walked up to it and clenched his fists furiously. He turned back to his friends. He ran towards Sakura and grabbed her by the shoulders. "SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP ALREADY!" He shook her non-stop until Kiba grabbed Naruto's hands.

"Stop! Control yourself!" Naruto stared at Kiba, as his eyes gradually turned back into those normal blue eyes. Naruto panted heavily and put all his weight on his hands.

"Dammit… Dammit! DAMMIT!" By this time, teachers and staffs were running to the three and students were looking through the windows.

---

"…So… did you see behind his mask?" Kakashi asked the two boys in the nurse's office.

"No, Sensei," Both boys mumbled.

"Did you find out anything about this man?"

"…Well, it sure is a man," Kiba started, "And he has a grey jacket with matching colored pants. He had a kitsune mask, but his hair was pure black and long, tied at the end"

"…And he harassed Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered, not making any eye contact.

Kakashi stared at the two and sighed, "Well, at least we know what we're looking for now" Kakashi went through the other room, where Sakura slept, "…Isn't this Sakumo?"

"No, she's his twin sister, Sakura" Naruto corrected him.

"Ah…" Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's forehead, "She'll be okay. She just passed out. No severe damages, right Kurenai Sensei?"

"Right. The man didn't go far as raping her. He was just playing with her undergarments, I guess" Kurenai ran through her notes and walked over to Naruto and Kiba, "It's okay, she just needs a long rest" She smiled sweetly, noting that they were concerned about Sakura.

"You guys are excused now," Kakashi faced Naruto and Kiba, who weren't moving.

"I'm staying here, with Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, looking at the girl.

Kiba watched Naruto's reaction and sighed, "I'll stay too" He said as he put his hands on the back of his head. Akamaru barked in from Kiba's jacket.

Kakashi exhaled noisily, "Do what you will. Keep watch for her" Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto grabbed a chair from the wall and brought it close to the bed. Kiba, the same. Seconds, minutes, even hours has passed as the two sat together in silent. From time to time, Kurenai would come over and check Sakura, but all that time, Naruto never left his eyes off of Sakura.

It was 8 at night, and they were still in the nurse's office. It was all quiet until a loud voice came cracking in. Kiba and Naruto turned their heads to see whom it was, "What do you mean I can't come in? I'm her friend, one of her BEST FRIENDS! And I want to see her NOW!" A girl's voice screeched from the other room. Seconds later, a brunette haired girl with two buns came bursting in the room. Kurenai was tugging on her bare arm to hold her back, but the girl ignored it. The sudden visitor immediately noticed her friend and ran beside her, "Sakura!"

"Wha-… Who are you?" Naruto asked, question marks written all over his face.

"I'm one of her friends…" The girl didn't continue to introduce herself. She just tugged at the fabric of the bed, "How long has she been like this?" She reached her arm out to gently place her hand on the pink hair's cheeks.

"Almost 7 hours or so" Kiba answered.

"Oh… Sakura… I knew you shouldn't have done this…" The girl frowned.

"Do what? Come here to visit?"

"Partially. You see, she came her a while ago to…-"

"Tenten… stop" The brunette girl's wrist was caught by the pink haired girl. The girl, along with the boys, gasped.

"Sakura?" The girl gone by 'Tenten' filled her eyes up with hot tears.

"…Yeah…" Sakura weakly smiled as the boys got up to see her.

"SAKURA! I'M SO HAPPY! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Tenten immediately jumped at her spot and hugged the girl.

As they both hugged, Sakura whispered into Tenten's ears, "Promise me you won't tell them that Sakumo is really me…" Tenten stopped all her movements and went back, hugging Sakura even tighter.

"Yeah… I promise"

"SENSEI! SAKURA-CHAN IS AWAKE!" Naruto yelled for Kurenai in the next room. Kurenai came running through the door, her eyes wide. Tenten let go from her hug and Sakura was instantly pulled into another hug by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! I was so worried! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Y-yeah…" Sakura looked up to see Kiba and he winked.

"Naruto, let go of her! I need to check up!" Kurenai pushed the blond aside and checked Sakura's pulse.

"Oh, Tenten, these are my _brother's _friends, Naruto and Kiba" Sakura winked at the word 'brother' and Tenten got the message. Akamaru barked at Sakura, "Oh, sorry. And that's Akamaru"

"I see. My name is Tenten. Nice to meet you" She held out a hand to shake Naruto and Kiba's. After that, the girl crouched down and she whispered something I Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded. Kurenai finished with the check up.

"Okay Sakura, your all good to go"

"Thank you Kurenai Sensei" Sakura got off of the bed and bowed, along with Tenten, "We'll be leaving now"

"O-oi! We'll walk you to the entrance!" Naruto offered, "R-right… Kiba?" He gave a worried face to Kiba and he slowly nodded.

"…Sure"

---

"Okay, I guess this is where we part. Thank you for your invite. I had… fun" Sakura bowed at the two boys. Naruto flinched.

"Sakura-chan…" Sakura raised her head, "Don't say that you had fun. 'Cause I know you didn't. But next time you come visit, we WILL have fun. Next time, we'll play a better game that will better suit you. Next time… next time I won't let that guy get you… Next time… next time… next…" His head started to hang lower and lower.

Kiba sighed and slapped his hand on Naruto's back, "What he's trying to say is… we'll protect you"

Sakura smiled, "Maybe… next time, you can come over to our place…"

Naruto's head shot up with a surprised look on his face, "What?"

"Bye Naruto. Bye Kiba. Bye Akamaru!" The dog yipped happily as he saw the two girls walk away from the school.

"What… did she just say?" Naruto couldn't believe what Sakura has just said. He tried to clean out his ears with his pinky.

"She… said we'll be coming over to her place… next time…" Kiba couldn't believe it either.

"D-does that mean we'll have to play pillow fights with her…?" Naruto blushed and Kiba bonked him on the head.

---

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Tenten lowered her head to see Sakura's face looking at the ground.

"Yeah…" She turned her head toward Tenten and tears took place on her pale cheeks, "I just… I just…" Tenten gave her a comforting hug and stroked her soft pink hair with her hand. Sakura continually cried on her friend's shoulder. Her whimpers reached throughout the village.

----------------

**A/N: **Seeing more of NaruSaku, huh…? And a bit of KibaSaku. I know what some of you may be thinking, "WHERE IS SASUKE AND GAARA?" As much as I like Gaara, he… well, he'll have a big role later on. And Sasuke… well he's around there somewhere. He may have been one of those people who were looking through their window when that big explosion happened? …I'm sorry Sasuke fans. And Neji? …I'll pair him up with Tenten or something…

When Naruto said his line in Japanese, this is what he said: "You stupid mask freak! I'll kill you!"


	7. Chapter 7: Oiroke No Jutsu

OKAY! NEXT CHAPTER UUUUPPPP! Thank you toooo… Lil Enchtress, -SeXyNoJuTsU-, xTornxBrokenx, The Assassin of The Night, ohmgeeits cindee, kila-himikito, Kimiko Kohana, Alicia, lily, I Have An Alter Ego, Alyssa, Inu Tachi lover, dashdashhypenspace, SakuraHarunoXox, xSaixlovax4xevaand nekohanyou-senko. I love love love you all! I'll write replies on each one of you this time. On this chapter, I promise.

Okay, so far the votes are:

Naruto and Sakura: 0

Kiba and Sakura: 2

Neji and Sakura: 1

Gaara and Sakura: 1

Sasuke and Gaara: 1

**DO NOT OWN NARUTOOOO!**

----------------

"Welcome back, Sakura"

"Good to be back, Tsunade Sensei"

"So, fill me in"

**Chapter 7: Oiroke no Jutsu**

"Huh… So that's what's been happening…"

"Am I finished now? Can I come back?"

"Not quiet, this is only the beginning," Tsunade rested herself on the seat and grabbed her cup of tea, "You managed to find the killer, but you didn't capture him"

"Well, he was much stronger than I thought! And he was technically raping me!" Sakura shouted.

Tsunade calmed her down, "Yeah, I know, I know. And I'm sorry for that. Really. But please, we need to capture this man, Sakura"

"…" Sakura frowned and heaved a sigh, "Fine…"

"Good. You can stay here for the night, and go back in the morning, okay?"

"Yes" Sakura got up from her seat and walked away.

"…I'm really sorry, Sakura…" Tsunade mumbled, looking at her reflection in the cup of tea.

---

Sakura packed her boy clothes and needed stuff in her bag and looked out through the window. She gave a sad smile and planned out her capture of the serial killer. Unlike the boy's school, the girls had their own separate rooms, so Sakura didn't need to worry about keeping anybody up.

'_Sakuraaa! I don't want to go back! For this one time, I want to be a coward and crawl my way out of that horror place! I don't… I really don't want to get… raped… again…' _Surprisingly, Inner Sakura was crying. But she was trying to hide it with her hand on her eyes.

Sakura stared at her inner self, emotionless. Yeah, she didn't want to go back either, but she had to. For her own sake, and everybody else's sake, too.

Inner Sakura kept weeping at the thought of herself getting caught by that masked man again, '_S-sakuraaa… Please… Don't go back… I don't want to… sniff, go back… I don't want to… Please… Please… please…' _Inner Sakura kept begging, but Sakura ignored her whimpers.

"I still can't go home… But soon… soon, I will capture that rapist and beat the hell out of him! AND THEN I can finally come home… permanently!"

'…' Inner Sakura uncovered her eyes from her hand, showing her tear filled emerald eyes.

Sakura scribbled up about ten pages of planning out. And by 2 am, she finally finished. "YES! NOW I JUST NEED HELP FROM THE GUYS! But right now, I need some sleep…" She yawned and dropped on her fluffy bed.

'_Sakura…'_

---

"Morning" Sakura opened the door to her boy's dorm room and saw Naruto sitting on his bed, arms crossed, "Hey Naruto, how have you been?"

Naruto turned his body around and made a grumpy face, "How have I been? How have I been, you say? First of all, where have you been all night?"

"_Geez, what's his problem? He's acting like mom" _By this time, Inner Sakura should have said something to Sakura, agreeing with her or something. But Sakura couldn't hear a word.

"At my- I mean, I heard about my sister so I went to go check on her. And then I stayed over night"

"…Ur… Okay, I can forgive you on that… SECOND OF ALL, yesterday, I was-"

"Thank you… Uzumaki Naruto"

"I was………… Eh? For what?" Naruto widened his eyes at Sakumo. He was so cute when he was innocent.

"You… saved my sister… And… I thank you for that"

"_You saved me… If you weren't there… If Kiba weren't there… then… I don't know what could have happened to me…"_

"Well… you know… If Kiba hadn't forgotten his keys, then… we couldn't have saved Sakura-chan. So thank him!" Naruto hid his face from blushing and Sakura giggled quietly, "Hey… uh… today is the day where the guys and I usually train at the training grounds. Want to come with us?"

"…Sure"

---

"Hey Sakumo! How's your sister?"

"Yo! What's up, Sakumo!"

"Good morning Sakumo-san"

"My man, Sakumo! How's your sister doooiiiing?"

"Hi Sakumo! Is your sister feeling better?"

Just walking through one hall, Sakura has gotten several greetings from people she didn't even know. Has everybody seen what has happened to her yesterday?

"Gee Sakumo, your popular already!" Naruto laughed down the hall.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura weakly smiled. She never liked thinking herself as being popular. It always made her think she was a cheerleader slut. (No offence to cheerleaders) But she also didn't like the fact of being a loner either.

They finally reached the school's highest floor, the training ground. Naruto opened the doors and revealed a grand stadium. Similar to the ones they had at the chuunin exams. Gaara and Sasuke were already training on their own, "I guess Neji and Kiba are coming later. Come on Sakumo!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and prepared himself in the middle of the stadium, "Sakumo, you're in ero-sennin's class, right?"

"Ero… sennin…?"

"Yeah… you know, Jiraiya Sensei. Whoa, That's the first time I ever called him that!" Naruto grinned.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You want to review your Oiroke no Jutsu?"

"Huh? Why? ……… OH MY GOD. I totally forgot about that! We have to present it today in class! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Sakura hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and cursed several words.

"Don't worry, Sakumo! That's what I'm here for," Naruto made a few hand signals before yelling out, "OIROKE NO JUTSU!" Sakura gawked at his actions and covered her face. She couldn't see the body, but she could hear some hooting and whistling in the background. Then she heard a poof of smoke. She cracked opened one eye to see if Naruto has turned back to his original self, "Hey Sakumo, why weren't you looking! You were supposed to learn by watching me!"

"S-sorry… Naruto… C-can I just learn the hand signs?"

"Sure" Naruto chirped and teached Sakumo the hand signals. After several minutes, it was Sakura's turn to actually try the jutsu out. Sakura gulped and shouted,

"O-OIROKE NOOO… JUTSU!"

The smoke appeared thicker than the ones Naruto made, and it took longer for it to clear out. Naruto swallowed for Sakumo's success and patiently waited. Eventually, the smoke cleared out and there stood Sakumo with bigger breasts and curvier hips. Sakura blushed at the sight of her own body and covered what she could with her hands. The jutsu gradually worn out and she returned back to normal. Sakura let a sigh of relief escape through her lips.

She turned to Naruto who had his eyes filled with sparkles. He grabbed Sakumo by the shoulders and yelped, "SAKUMO! You looked exactly like Sakura-chan back there! But… but… SEXIER! You gotta do that again! But next time, let me jump on you!" Naruto would have gotten a hard punch on his face, but the bell rang when Sakura was motioning to.

"Aw… oh well… At least you'll pass the test. Good luck Sakumo!" Naruto ran his way to his first class, leaving Sakura alone. She also ran towards her homeroom class.

"_What does he think I am? His little toy? I'm not going to waste my chakra just so he can jump on me!"_

'…' Inner Sakura kept silent.

"…_Ugh…"_

Sakura slid the classroom door open and stomped her way to her desk. Some boys greeted hi to her, but she ignored it.

"Moody early in the morning?" Sakura turned her pink head to see Gaara, looking back at her.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" Sakura turned her head back to show that she didn't want to talk.

Gaara just snickered, "I guess… you're having that time again?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura turned her head back to Gaara with a question.

"Your monthly days… eh, Sakumo?" Gaara narrowed his eyes and continued to grin even wider. Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

"_D-does he know? Does he know my secret?"_

'_If he does, you better cover it up…' _Inner Sakura demanded; her first word today to Sakura.

"I-I… don't know what you're talking about…"

"Come on Sakumo, spill it. If that IS… your real name…"

"_Dammit! He completely knows that I'm a girl! There's no way I can get away with it! I'm just going to tell him…"_

'_NO! I WON'T LET YOU!'_ Inner Sakura shoved Sakura to the side and took over. Something she wouldn't have done when Inner Sakura was this depressed.

"I REALLY don't know what the hell you're talking about, Gaara. I think you're going a bit kookoo there" Inner Sakura chuckled. Gaara just narrowed his eyes, "And what's with this 'monthly days' stuff? Is that something religious? 'Cause if it is, I'm an atheist," Sakura started to worry, her inner self was going overboard.

"_H-hey! Stop stop stop! You don't need to go that far!"_

"Sakumo, enough. I know your secret. I suspected it since the first day. I just couldn't fully… recognize it is all"

"Huh? Secret…? Oh, have you heard it from my sister? Yeah… I have… a girlfriend…" Inner Sakura acted out a fake blush, "Her name is Hinata. She's quiet and all, but she's a nice girl"

"_Whaaaat? You're going to make this more complicated for me in the future! Come back inside and let me control my own body, you stupid!"_

Gaara was on the stage of being annoyed and wanting to kill Sakumo right now, "Sakumo… I-"

"You know what Gaara? Shush it, just… just shut up already. You were a better guy when you weren't talking" And Inner Sakura finished it with that, completely ignoring what Gaara was saying afterwards. Inner Sakura felt like crying again, but she held it in. The red saw this and soon, Gaara gave up.

'…'

"…_Are you okay?" _Sakura slowly took over and asked Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura pulled her knees close to her chest and laid her head on them, closing her eyes. Sakura took this as a message of she wanting to be alone, so that's what she exactly did.

---

So from that time on, Sakura tried not to make eye contact with Gaara, nor be in the same room with him. He was just too suspicious and too much of a hassle to deal right now. Third period passed like a flash, and so did lunch. Today may be her favorite day so far…

SO FAR.

On Friday, Sakura was lucky to miss this class since she was resting the whole day after her battle with Kiba. She missed most of the student's Oiroke no Jutsu presentation, but she still had a little bit more to suffer with.

"Okay class, we'll be continuing our presentation of Oiroke no Jutsu! Where did we leave off?" Jiraiya smirked widely of his thought of seeing more naked pretty girls.

"We left off on Sasuke, Sensei" One student reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Okay Sasuke, your up!" Jiraiya ordered and Sasuke grunted. He lazily got off his chair and went up to the front of the class.

He put his hands together and made the hand signs, "Oiroke no Jutsu" A gust of wind blew and Sasuke's Oiroke self showed. His hair grew longer and of course, as much as everybody, his masculine chest was replaced with huge breasts. Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, waiting for the jutsu to get over with. Finally, another gust of wind blew and Sasuke was back to his normal self.

"Good job, good job!" Jiraiya clapped his hands together, "Next is… Kiba!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" The dog boy stood up from his seat and went to the front.

"_Oh no… I'm next… I'M NEXT!" _Sakura panicked. She wished they skipped her when she was unconscious on Friday.

'_Don't worry, it will only be a few seconds. And besides, you're sharing the same embarrassment as everybody else in here…' _Surprisingly, Inner Sakura spoke up and she tried to calm Sakura down, but it didn't work.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!" Kiba yelled.

"_What if… what if I tell Jiraiya Sensei about my secret? If I do, he will surely not make me do this stupid presentation!"_

'_Uh… I doubt that'_

"_Why not?"_

'_Well, first of all, not enough courage, second of all, he won't believe you, third of all, all the boys will make fun of you for not presenting, and… yeah… Oh, did I say you don't have enough courage?'_

Sakura drooped her head down. "Sakumo!" Sakura immediately shot up from her seat.

"YES!"

"You're next," Jiraiya pointed to the front of the class. Sakura scowled at herself.

"Good luck!" Kiba whispered to her, giving her a canine smile. Sasuke smiled a bit at her too. Sakura walked slowly up to the class, her head staring down on the wooden floor. She slowly raised her head with a scared expression on her face. Bit by bit, she put her hands together and did the hand signs that Naruto taught her.

"O… Oiroke… no……… Ju…tsu…"

Like before, a large smoke covered the entire classroom, leaving everybody coughing and gasping for fresh air. The students who sat near the window opened make the smoke escape. Few seconds after, the classroom was clear of smoke and the boys saw Sakumo's Oiroke no Jutsu form. First, they were silent, gawked at the features. Perfect curve line, just the right size, and… of course, a nice chest.

The silence got Sakumo thinking all wrong. She got the wrong sign, thinking that they weren't satisfied with it. She looked at the boys and Jiraiya, and slouched her shoulders down, looking back at the comforting floor.

Just when Sakura had the urge to cry and run out of the classroom, the room was filled with applauses and shouts. Every boy stood up from their seats, showing their pleasure. Sakura raised her pink head up, her eyes broad with shock. Her jutsu wore off and she returned back to normal, but the class still was in ovation. Sakura finally smiled. Jiraiya was happy, the class was happy, she was happy.

"That was the most perfect oiroke figure I've ever seen, Sakumo! You must have practiced a lot!" Jiraiya patted Sakura's head with appreciation. Sakura sat back down on her seat, boys still looking her way with interest. Now she was popular for two reasons.

'_YOSHA-! We are so getting an A+ on this! SHANNARO-!' _Inner Sakura punched her fists high into the air with much courage.

---

"Hey Sakumo, I heard you did perfect on your little jutsu" Neji said, resting his head on his hand.

"O-oh yeah… you heard?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Kiba told me,"

"Oh… him…"

Neji chuckled, "You gotta show me your moves next time, okay?" the boy smiled like a little kid, and Sakura blushed.

"_Oh my god, he has a cute smile…!" _Sakura was tempted to hug him, but she shook the idea out.

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about here?" Kiba came, sitting on his assigned seat.

"About Sakumo's oh-so-great Oiroke no Jutsu" Neji informed.

"Oh yeah, that. Haha, that was just too great, Sakumo. So I had to tell everybody!" Kiba smiled.

"…Everybody…? Who is _everybody_…?"

"Mmm… practically everyone I know, AKA, the whole school. Why?"

"YOU WHAT?" Sakura shot up from her seat, shaking her raised hand, forming into a fist. She shot a glare at Kiba, who raised his hands to show he had mercy. Sakura was just about to hit Kiba across the room before Kurenai Sensei came.

"Hey hey hey! What's all the commotion, huh?" She slammed her binders at the teacher's desk to get everybody's attention. The class turned their heads towards the teacher and listened. The only people who weren't listening were Sakumo and Kiba. Kurenai gave them a minute to realize what was going on, but they never turned their stupid little heads. Kurenai popped a vein.

Neji saw this and strived to get Sakumo to sit down and pay attention, "S-Sakumo! You're going to get in trouble! Sit down!"

"Kiba, I am SO going to kill you! You TOTALLY ruined my life just now!" Sakura grabbed Kiba's jacket's collar, making Akamaru whimper.

"W-what are you saying? I'm your friend! I'll do anything!" Sakura was calming down at his frightened voice but then rose again when Kiba mumbled, "God, you sound like a girl using 'so' and 'totally'…"

"KIIIIIBAAAAA!"

"ACK!" Sakura grabbed her eraser from her bag and threw it at Kiba. But he just squatted down at the right time, making the eraser fly in the sir, bouncing at the wall and finally, hitting Kurenai's head. The class gasped at the sight as the eraser dropped on the floor made its sound. Kurenai head slowly made its way to glare at Kiba and Sakura. They're eyes were wide from shock.

"YOU GUUUUYYYYSSS…………"

"Ah… heheh, Sensei, it… it wasn't me…" Kiba said, tripping over his tongue. He pointed a weak finger at Sakumo, who was still in the position of throwing the eraser.

"Ah… S-sensei… I'm so…"

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO THE PRINCIPLE'S RIGHT NOW!"

"………yes, Kurenai Sensei…" Kurenai stared at them and both Sakumo and Kiba jumped as they added, "…K-kurenai Sensei……… sama…" And they left. Their backs straight up in the air.

---

"Aha… AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing his ass off as Neji told the story, "Man, those guys are idiots! I can understand Kiba, but Sakumo should know so much better! Man, this is seriously funny!" Naruto was laughing so hard that he started to get cramps, "Ow… owowowow…"

---

"_This is so not going to look good on my college records…" _Sakura grumbled through her thoughts.

'_No kidding. Wait 'till mom and dad hears about this' _Inner Sakura crossed her arms, _'This is all your fault!'_

"…_Shut up… I liked it better when you weren't talking…"_

'_Hmph!'_

Sakura peeked over at Kiba who sat at the other end of the wooden bench. He didn't seem to care so much. He probably came here often. Sakura hunched her back down, staring at her filthy boy shoes.

"Hey Sakumo"

Sakura turned to look at from her shoes to Kiba's serious face, "W-what…?" She has never seen Kiba looking this serious before.

"Is… Sakura… your sister okay?"

"…Yeah… I guess" Sakura looked at Kiba weirdly. Why was he asking about her (sister) all of a sudden?

"Ah, okay. That's good"

"Y-yeah…" Sakura inwardly smiled. It was good to know that he cared.

---

"…It's funny, but without Sakumo nor Kiba… it's not that interesting…" Naruto sighed, burying his head into his pillow. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji were all there with them, but knowing them, you know they aren't much of a talker. Unlike Kiba or Sakumo… "Maybe I'll invite Shika or Chyoji… And I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe even… Lee…" Naruto shuddered at saying the green tight's name. Then he noticed that everybosy else was looking at him, with the eyes of 'WTF?'. Naruto panicked, quickly changing his mind, "NO! NOO! NONONONONO! I was just kidding! That's only when I'm really desperate!"

"…Usuratonnkachi…" We all know who said that…

"What did you say, Sasuke teme?" And the fight began. Neji and Gaara watched at the two scratch each other, their eyes filled with boredom.

---

"So… umm… Does your sister have a boyfriend…?"

"HUH?" Sakura's eyes widened at Kiba's unexpected question. A tint of red sprinkled over her cheeks.

"_Is… he…?"_

'_Oh yeah! He totally is! GO ME!'_

"W-what are you saying…?"

"W-… well.. you know… um, I just… I was curious… That's all" The dog boy elevated his arms back to his head and laid back on the bench.

"_Ohhh! Where's the principle when you need him?" _

'_Shhh! Be quiet!'_ Sakura glared at Inner Sakura.

"Uhhhhhhh… I don't think she has one… W-why! What are you going to do? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HER?" Sakura panicked, grabbing Kiba's jacket collar, her eyes going crazy.

"AHH! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ONLY A QUESTION!" Kiba cowered in the corner of the his seat all the way he could possibly get. Sakura eventually calmed down and freed Kiba. "God… you and your sister… You guys are so much alike…" He mumbled. Sakura snapped.

"HEY MAN! YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"NO!" Kiba squealed. Akamaru was, to Kiba, laughing.

"Hey… you kids… what are you doing?" A chubby man stood in the doorway to the principle's office. Sakura stopped all her movements to look at the man, Kiba and she sweat dropped, "Come on, you guys are next" The man led the two into the room. Sakura gulped.

---

"KONNYARO! SASUKKKEEEEE!"

"Usuratonnkachiiiii………" Sasuke so far has dodged every attack Naruto has given him.

-----------------

**A/N: **Wow. I didn't realize that I wrote 11 pages… Well, whatever. One person did request for a longer chapter… Which is going to take a bit longer. Okay, before you close this, I need to tell you: I have been updating really fast, faster than I expected, but realize this. When I get to the point where I am stuck, then I actually get stuck. I don't know what I will do, and then I abandon the story for a while. Yeah, stupid me. But it's true. So… don't get all your hopes up with my fast updating… Lucky for you guys I know what I'm doing for this story! Okay, sorrryyy!


	8. Chapter 8: His Presence

Naruto and Sakura: 1

Kiba and Sakura: 2

Neji and Sakura: 1

Gaara and Sakura: 2

Sasuke and Sakura: 2

**DO NOT OWN NARUUUTOOO!**

--------------------

**Chapter 8: His Presence**

"Whatever you're going to say, he did it. Period"

"No, he started it"

"Yeah, but you're the one making threats"

"Well, if you haven't spread that embarrassing rumour around, you wouldn't have been threatened, nor even be here!"

"First of all, it's not a rumour. And second of all, guess who threw that eraser-"

"Quiet"

Sakura and Kiba immediately shut up, looking at the principle. Sakura never met a principle. Well, she has, but for good reasons. Not for being a bad ass. She had no idea what they did at detention, she had no idea what the principle did to naughty children.

"Okay, tell me how all of this happened"

Kiba was about to speak, but Sakura raised her hand. She always did this when she wanted attention. The principle looked at Sakumo weirdly, so did Kiba. But he picked the girl to talk, "Yes, well, it all started with my friend, Neji, talking to me. Then he mentioned me doing great with my previous class presentation, my Oiroke no Jutsu. Okay, so then I was wondering where-"

"Wait, YOU'RE the one who did that Oiroke no Jutsu that everyone is talking about?" The older man pointed his finger towards Sakumo, shocked.

'_It's not nice to point, old man' _Inner Sakura grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and monotoned a 'yes'.

The man thought for a while, putting his finger to his chin, "We can forget this whole thing if you just show me your jutsu" the man winked, and Kiba turned to see Sakumo disgusted.

"_UGH! MEN!"_

'_Calm it, this is our chance to not get a bad score on our college records' _Inner Sakura mentioned.

"_Bu-but! A girl needs to keep her secrets too, you know!"_

'_Yeah, a secret of getting away with detention!'_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

'_Oh geez, you are such a wimp! Here, let me do it! I always wanted to try for myself!' _Sakura slowly nodded as Inner Sakura took over. Inner Sakura got up from her seat, and clapped her hands together, her eyes opening with confidence, "Heheh, ready old man?"

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!"

---

"I'm hoooommee…" Sakura opened the door, her shoulders slumped, and her face paler than usual.

"SAKUMO! KIBA! YOU'RE HOME! YAY!" Naruto jumped up from Sasuke and pounced on Sakumo, "How did you guys do? What kind of punishment did you get?" Naruto let go of Sakumo and looked him in the eye. Sakumo only looked down.

"He had to show the old man his Oiroke no Jutsu" Kiba announced, putting his stuff down on the chair near by.

"…………Un… fortunately……………"

"W-well, that's not bad! At least you're not a girl and had to… expose your nudyness!"

"_You don't know anything…"_ Sakura glared up at Naruto, giving him a shiver down his spine.

"Naruto… 'nudyness' isn't a word" Neji pointed out.

"IT IS NOW!" He retorted back. The blond concentrated back to his room mate, who was now lying on his bed, "H-hey, w-wanna play a game?"

All the boys looked in the direction of the grinning face, "What kind?" Neji asked.

"Uhhh… how about Truth or Dare?" The room fell silent.

"Is that the only game you know?" Sasuke sighed.

"W-well! It's the only kind of game that's interes-"

"No" Sakumo mumbled through her pillow. She dug her nails into the soft pillow, making it almost rip, "I-I don't want to play that"

"W-why? It's really fun, Sakumo!" Naruto tried to convince her to play, but he just got a glare instead.

"I said no!" The thoughts of the day before started to appear before Sakura. The questions, the yelling, the man… Gaara watched Sakumo cringe with anger.

Naruto tried to persuade Sakumo again, but Kiba stopped him. He grabbed his ear and whispered into it, "Idiot! Remember what happened yesterday with his sister!" Naruto suddenly grasped what was happening. He remembered what had happened. Naruto nodded, and he stopped with his whining. Sakura exhaled deeply and got up to head out for the door, "S-Sakumo! Where are you going!"

"I need fresh air" She responded coldly.

"N-no! You can't!" Sakura kept going through the door, ignoring Naruto's words. Then she felt a hand grip on her wrist, she turned to see Gaara behind her.

"I'll come along with you" He said emotionlessly. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from his and went out the door with Gaara following her.

The door slammed behind them. The boys in the room stood in place, "Naruto… you just… you don't know how to use your brain…" Kiba slapped the blond on the head.

---

"…"

"………"

Sakura sat on the edge of the school. Watching the night sky was beautiful from top of the school. There weren't many stars, but the moon made Sakura forget about them. She tipped her head back, to let out a long sigh. Then she noticed Gaara standing near by. Her relief broke and anger rose.

"What are you doing here? Go back. I need time, just me"

"…"

His silence never annoyed her, except for that first day, but now, it was frustrating. She brought back her head down to gaze over the village, "I don't like you" she mumbled.

"What makes you think I do?" Finally, a word.

"I never even thought about you liking me back. I was just saying what's true"

"…I don't like you… but you… interest me,"

Sakura turned her head around to face his, "What? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are a girl," Four words. Just four simple words made Sakura's world explode, "Your features are different from any man, your movements are different. You are a girl"

'_HE KNOWS! HE TOTALLY KNOWS!' _Inner Sakura screamed, clenching her hair with her tightly gripped hands.

Sakura stared at the red headed boy for another second or two, "…Yeah? So?" Sakura used her normal girl voice, no use of using her manly toned voice right now. She turned her head back to the village. She didn't want to run away from the fact at this moment. She just wanted eternal rest, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"…So this is how it all ends, huh? You figuring it all out in just… 1 week and a half, and I don't protect against it… and then you tell," The girl took her hat off, letting it slip out of her hand and the air catching it. She let a tear escape from her beautiful emerald orbs, "This is how it ends…"

"_Tsunade Sensei… I'm sorry for failing you… I'm sorry…"_

"What's your name?" Gaara asked, still no sign of emotions.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

"So… you're that girl. You're the one who got-"

"Shut up," No, not now. She doesn't want to remember that awful day right now… Sakura dug her face into her open hands, "Don't… mention that day in front of me again"

"…" The gourd on Gaara's back released sand and it swayed against the current of the wind. He controlled it to take back the hat that was still lingering in the air. He lightly put back on the blue hat on the pink hair's head with his sand. He felt her twitch a little. She was a bit scared.

"Don't tell, okay? Please don't tell," Sakura muttered into her hands, "I want another chance. I want to kill that man. So please… don't tell?" Her tears started to pour out of her cupped hands and onto her dry clothes.

Gaara let out a sigh into the cold air and stepped forward, "…You need to pay the price if I don't. Deal?"

She let out a few more tears until she spoke.

"………Deal………"

---

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Nothing" Sasuke replied, "Gaara doesn't talk unless it's needed. He won't waste his breath for Haruno, I don't think"

"How can you say that Aho-Sasuke? Sakumo just went through a freaking bad experience! His sister was 'technically' raped, and now he's pissed off!"

"…I doubt that they're making out, that's for sure…" Sasuke said, making Naruto confused.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SAY THAT? T-THEY CAN'T BE MAKING OUT! THAT MEANS SAKUMO MAY HAVE SOME… SECRET LOVE FOR ME OR SOMETHING!"

"Ahaha, I very much doubt that" Neji chuckled.

---

Gaara pressed Sakura against the wall, planting hard kisses to her lips, leading down to her neck. He held her closer to the waist, making her moan.

'…_Okaaaay, and how did we go from sitting on the top of the school to here?' _Inner Sakura sarcastically asked. Although she may have wanted this from a man for some time, she didn't expect it to find it this way. _'He asked us if we paid the price, then he wouldn't tell… And we said, yeah, sure, why not. Then it somehow came into this? Is this part of the price? IS IT? Cause, you know, if it is, then this isn't such a bad punishment…' _Inner Sakura giggled, making a quick notice that her other self was completely ignoring her. Inner Sakura puffed her cheeks and merged with Sakura to enjoy the 'punishment'.

Gaara was in full control, he had her pinned against a wall, he had his lips all over her, and on top of it all: she wasn't trying to push him back; because this was part of the 'deal'. He crawled his hands up into her shirt; his cold hands against her hot body made her shiver. Unfotunately for Gaara, he couldn't go anywhere else with his envious hands since Sakura's half of the chest was covered with layers of bandages. He made a low growl, scratching lightly at the bandages.

He had no chance against the bandages, so he went down. Sakura felt his cold hands go down there. Then she froze, her eyes wide with fear.

"_Wh-who the hell are you?"_

"_Me? Don't worry about me, I think you should be more worried about yourself…" The man's hand slowly started to creep up behind Sakura's back, and into her shirt. This made Sakura shiver up her spine._

"_H-hey! Get your grubby hands off me!" She wiggled around to break free, but his strength was too much for her, "Ugh! You… you must be that serial killer!"_

_The man twitched, "So you know me, huh?" He kept continuing massaging her back, "Good to know I'm popular"_

The day seemed to repeat in front of her. She saw herself being used by that man! She then grabbed her head, crouching to the ground with dread. Her whole body trembled and Gaara quickly knelt down in front of her, not knowing what was happening.

"_Yeah I know you, and I'm going to stop you forever!" Sakura tried to kick him on his groin, but he stopped it by stepping on her foot. Sakura yelped in pain as the man put one of his legs between hers, "Y-you can't do this! I-I won't let you!"_

"_Try to stop me, girl" The hand that was on her back went into her skirt and started playing around. Sakura moaned._

Tears streamed down her face fast, and her heart started to sink into darkness. _"Let me out, let me out! I don't want to be in the darkness!" _Sakura bit her lower lip. Then that most frightening feeling came upon her.

The man with the kitsune mask.

She sensed him somewhere near by, shifting her eyes uncontrollably from right to left. His eyes piercing her soul, making it welt in front of him. The girl breathed heavily, shaking her head non-stop.

Gaara looked around at the surroundings, he felt it too. The presence of somebody. He can feel a small amount of chakra emerging somewhere, growing larger slowly. Taking note of this, he grabbed Sakura and carried her back inside the school.

---

The door flew open, and the boys inside felt their skin leave their body for a split second. Gaara stood on the other side of the door, panting deeply, carrying Sakumo in his hands.

"The man, he's here. He's near," Gaara spoke, putting Sakumo down on the bed.

"Who's here? Who's near?" Naruto asked, his respiratory system getting thicker to control.

"That man you mentioned about from yesterday, he's here" The red went up to the window and pulled the curtains together.

"That guy who hurt Sakura-chan? HE'S HERE?" Naruto's blue eyes started to show a tint of red. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Kiba was behind him, staring at him with mad eyes.

"Naruto. Control." The blond's eyes stared back, the tint of red slowly fading. Kiba pulled his hand back, making his way to Sakumo, "What happened to Sakumo?"

"Felt his presence and started to act weird" Gaara replied, checking through the window from time to time.

"Well, I guess we have to keep out guard's up. We don't know when he'll attack," Sasuke noted, and everyone nodded.

"Well, you guys can sleep over if you want! I mean… you have to sleep on the ground… but…" Naruto babbled on, his voice eventually fading away into a murmur.

"Yeah, let's do that" Neji agreed.

"Yeah! SLEEP OVER PARTY!" Naruto yelled, shooting his arms up.

"DON'T CALL IT THAT!" The boys shot a glare at Naruto.

---

**A/N: **GaaSaku has shown! I told you! I TOLD YOU! Gaara would have an impotant role in here! HE'S KEEPING SAKURA'S SECRET! AHHH! Now, let's have a sleep over. ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep Over Party!

I just remembered… Their's a Sakumo character in Naruto already… Hatake Sakumo, what was he? The dad of Kakashi, right? Well, whatever. I'm… just making a comment…

Naruto x Sakura: 2

Kiba x Sakura: 4

Gaara x Sakura: 2 (One person noted I put "Gaara x Sasuke" on ch. 7. I'm sorry about that. I meant to put "Gaara x Sakura"…)

Sasuke x Sakura: 2

Neji x Sakura: 1

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

--------------------

**Chapter 9: Sleep Over Party (Don't Call it That!)**

"YEAH! SLEEP OVER PARTAAAAAAYYYYAAAY!" Naruto sang out his heart as he dressed into his jammies.

"DON'T CALL IT THAT DAMMIT! YOU'RE MAKING US LOOK LIKE GIRLS!" All boys except Gaara hit Naruto on the head, making his eyes almost pop out of his face.

"Owowowowowow…………………" Naruto twitched on the floor, holding his head.

"Well… who wants to keep a look out? Night watcher, anyone?" Neji asked, but nobody raised their hand, "…ANYone…?"

The brunette sighed and raised his hand half way, "I'll do it…"

"Okay, good! We'll keep you company until we fall asleep," Neji said, as Kiba packed some weapons under his pillow.

"YEAH! LET'S PLAY A GAME! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Naruto smiled widely, while everyone drooped their eyes.

"Let's play a game. Let's play poker," Sasuke got everyone's attention, leaving Naruto alone in his own happiness.

"Hey hey HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO BAKA-SASUKE INSTEAD OF ME?" The boys ignored Naruto's arguing and got the cards out.

---

"Since when did this turn into strip poker?" Naruto asked, naked except for his underwear. He dug in deeper into the bed sheets.

"Since you started losing," Sasuke had all his clothes on, and was the new owner of Naruto's pajamas. Neji also had all his clothes on, Kiba lost his shirt, and Gaara didn't want to play, so he went outside to go check something.

"I'm tired… and I'm already out of the game… so I'm going to… Zzzzzzzz" Naruto didn't finish his sentence, and instead fell into deep sleep.

Sasuke shook his head at the blond kunoichi, "…Usuratonnkachi…"

---

It was 3 in the morning, and everybody was sound asleep, except for the dog nin who kept watch of the night. He petted the sleeping Akamaru softly, trying not to wake him up. He was wide awake since he slept through the whole 1st and 2nd period class, and he also ate coffee ice cream. He continued to rub his pet's back until he heard rustling. He stopped all movements, and listened carefully. He slowly grabbed a kunai from under the pillow. The rustling sound continued, as Kiba stood up. He crept closer until a voice reached his ears.

"Kiba?"

The brunette spun wildly only to position his kunai right in front of Sakumo's throat. The pink hair stood still, frozen by Kiba's sudden action. He finally noticed his friend and lowered his arm, "Sorry, Sakumo. You just… scared me" He let out a breath, putting his hand over his heart.

"Ahaha, sorry"

"So, what are you doing awake?"

"I should ask you the same thing" Sakura arched her eyebrows, returning the question to Kiba.

"I'm the night watcher"

"Ah. Well, I just got up, and I don't feel like going back to sleep"

"Ok, want to join me on my little mission, then?"

"…Sure"

---

It was 4 am, and Kiba and Sakumo has done nothing but look around their surroundings. Sometimes either Sakumo or Kiba would take a peek of each other, but nothing more than that.

'_Thiiiiiiiis isssss soooooo uncooommfortableeeee, lalalalaaaaa' _Inner Sakura was dangling her legs in the air, singing.

"_Shhuuuuttt upppp, lalala… blah blah blah…"_

'_Oh my god, this is so boring! Do something!'_

"_Like what?"_

'_I don't know, you're the smart one. Think up of something, girl!' _Sakura sighed and thought hard to think up something that would break that awful silence. But what would break this silence? If they talked, then what would they talk about? If they were to only mingle, then they would go back into silence just like that. They can't play a game, they can't wake up the others.

"_Oh god, this is so hard!"_

On the other side, Kiba was just thinking the same thing.

'_I can't think of anything. To tell you the truth, I never been alone with Sakumo, except for meeting the principle time. And from that time, we were quiet too. I kind of wish somebody would wake up. I don't care if it's Gaara who enters through that door, or Sasuke, just… somebody, wake up!' _Kiba sent glares at the sleeping boys, and Naruto shuddered under his covers. It was likely that Kiba's glares were in Naruto's ramen dreams.

'_What are we going to dooo? Falalalala lalalalaaaa,'_

"_SHUUUTTT UPPP" _Sakura dipped her head into her pulled knees as she thought. Kiba looked her way.

'_Sakumo looks A LOT like Sakura. …Well, of course, they're identical twins or something, but still… His smell is like hers, their features are… almost the same, their personalities, SAME, and they look EXACTLY LIKE EACH OTHER! Can't the girl at least have longer hair? I swear, if Sakumo talked in a high pitched voice, he would sound just like Sakura…'_

"Hey Sakumo"

Oops. That came out by mistake, but he got her attention, "Uhhh… do you… um… do I……… why……………………… GRR" He growled at his empty brain, "How do you kiss a girl?"

SILENCE.

'_Oh shit, what did I just ask?' _Kiba nervously smiled, sweat drops appearing here and there.

"_Oh shit, what did he just ask?"_

'_He said 'How do you kiss a girl'?'_ Inner Sakura answered.

"_I know that! But how should I know! I never kissed a girl!"_

'_You've kissed a boy though' _Sakura looked at Inner Sakura, and went back to reality.

"Well um… Kiba……… You… first have to set the mood. I-I think you know how to do that, right?" Before Kiba could answer, Sakura went on, "Right. Anyways… when you set the mood, you… uh……"

"_WHAT DO YOU DO? I never went on kissing somebody all on my own! They all just come to me!"_

'_Recall back when Gaara kissed you'_

"Okay, so you set the mood, and you gently-"

'_Gaara didn't do it gently'_

"_Well, he's… a different story"_

"So, you gently…touch… the girl's cheek… or whatever and pull her in slowly. She'll get the idea and… yeah. Voila!" Sakura brought her hands up to show that she was done. Kiba just sat there, staring in confusion.

'_WOW, that was lamest way to explain how to kiss a girl…'_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"……Yeeeaaahhh… Sorry, I never…… uh, kissed a _girl_ before…" Sakura apologized, nervously laughing.

"O-oh, so was that all a joke?" Those words made Sakura cringe in the inside.

"N-NO! It's one way of doing it! It may not be the best, but it's still a way!"

"O-okay… Thanks" '_I think'_ Kiba went back to staring at nothing. Sakura sighed, glad that the talk was over.

"_AAAGGGAAAAHHH! I'M SO STUPID!"_

'_No, You think?' _Sakura shook her head, and let out a deep moan.

"_I wish I never woke up. I wish I never freaked Kiba out. I wished I never explained that thing!"_

'_You know if only I spoke, this would have neeeevveerrr happe-"_

"OH MY GOSH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kiba instantly looked at Sakumo's direction, puzzled. When Sakura finally found out what she has done, she quickly covered her mouth with a gasp. She noticed she used her girl voice, and yelled out like a little girl.

Kiba just stared at her, his jaw opened. He slowly raised a finger towards Sakumo and quietly whispered, "S-Sakumo…?" _'Is it just me, or did he really sound just like Sakura right now?'_

Sakura panicked, and returned her boy voice back, "Y-yeah…?"

"Y-You…-" he started out, and Sakumo stared with terror.

---------------------------

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! Does he know? DOES HE KNOW? Wait till next time! runs away from all the cliff hanger haters... while I'm running, I'm talking Anyways, this was a short chapter. But hope you guys liked it either way!


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Girlfriend

Okay, don't yell at me for those who voted GaaSaku people. I wrote this and chapter 11 before I read all the review for chapter 9. So... yeah, sorry. I don't read the reviews untill next day, so yeah...

Okay, im totally losing count... this is sooo confusing! And please note that... uh, don't vote twice. I know you guys review and tell me 'OH i like blah blah blah' but from now on, please say 'I vote for' Okay? Thank you so much! That would really help me!

Naruto x Sakura: 3

Kiba x Sakura: 5

Gaara x Sakura: 8 (Lost count on this one)

Sasuke x Sakura: 3

Neji x Sakura: 1

**NO OWN NARUTO!**

--------------------

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Girlfriend**

"Y-You…-" he started out, and Sakumo stared with terror.

"_He knows… He knows!" _Sakura shut her eyes tight, getting prepared for the worst.

"You sound just like your sister when you scream like that!" Kiba started to uncontrollably laughed his ass off, falling on his back, and trying hard not to laugh out loud to wake everyone else up.

Sakura stared blankly at Kiba, who was now in pain of cramps, "Uh… Aha…hahaha… Y-yeah……"

'_Wow, he's dull…' _Inner Sakura snickered and Sakura just stood there silently.

"_B-but I'm lucky that he's dull!" _Sakura shot her arms up in the air, crying with joy.

'…_Right…' _Inner Sakura sweat dropped. And then noticed that Kiba was calming down. '_Finally…'_

"Hahahaha… haha…… Man, Sakumo, you're pretty funny when you can be" Kiba stopped laughing when he became aware that Akamaru was awake, now by his side. "Hey Akamaru, morning" He pat the little dog's head, and Akamaru started to lie down on Kiba's lap. Kiba wiped a tear off before talking again, "So, um, I guess my question has been solved"

"? What question?"

"The question of if Sakumo would sound just like Sakura if he would speak in a high pitched voice"

"………………………Yeah……… well, this time you better nor spread that around the school……… Because if you do… I'll seriously kick your butt into next year…" It may have sound like a joke, but Sakura was not joking. Unfortunately, Kiba could not see that.

"Yeah… right"

"Hey, you better not! I swear and I- ...Why don't have a shirt on...?" Sakura blushed, she didn't even notice until now.

_'Ohhh hohoho, naked man in front of me! Glomp him!' _Of course, Sakura ignored her other self and just turned away so she didn't have to look at Kiba's chest anymore.

---

"Fuwaaa--- Goooood mornniiiiinnnggggg" The blond rose from his bed, and covered his mouth from yawning. He noticed nobody was greeting back, so he focused his eyes a little. There was nobody there, "What…?" He looked at the clock, it was 11:26 am. "Oh, it's almost lunch… haha… ha…………" Naruto stared at the clock once more,

"……………………………………………………………………………………OH MY GOD, SCHOOL! SCHOOL STARTED! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY WAKE ME UP?" Naruto quickly shot up from his bed and scurried over to his wardrobes and got his usual orange jump suit. Then as he was putting his clothes on, he put in a piece of bread in the toaster. He waited for about two minutes, "Come on, come on. Hurry, hurry!"

_Ting!_

"Yeah! Now let's go!" Naruto munched on his toast as he ran through the empty halls of Konoha High. He stopped at his third period class and quietly entered. As usual, there were two opponents fighting for their grades, and everybody was watching them. Naruto snuck in and joined the crowd. He sighed, wiping his sweats and looked around for his friends. He found a glimpse of pink, _'Yeah, Sakumo!' _He pushed people to get to his destination and finally reached, smiling. But soon, that smile faded away when he remembered the incident that happened this morning, "Hey, Sakumo! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sakumo looked his way, taking her eyes off the fight, "Oh, hey Naruto. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I had a dream about me and Sakura-chan eating ramen at Ichiraku… tte HEY! Don't change the subject! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well… you know… you looked…… peaceful…" She lied. The truth was, the other boys wouldn't let her. So basically, they pulled a prank on Naruto, "Sorry, Naruto. I'll be sure to wake you next time"

"Thank you! Geez, now Ero-sennin is going to make me clean his class room…" Naruto pouted at the thought, and Sakura frowned. She should have woken Naruto up, no matter what the others said. She heard some laughter behind her and she immediately shot a glare at them.

She returned back to Naruto, "Hey, to make up for it… we can go to that Ichiraku place you're always talking about. My treat!" She saw Naruto's head slowly turn and his smile crossed his face.

"Really, Sakumo? REALLY? Wow, thanks Sakumo! Let's go today after school, okay? OKAY?"

"Y-yeah, okay" Sakura sweat dropped and smiled back.

---

"Whhaaaaaaattt? I don't want to go to Ichiraku's! We just went there less than a week ago!" Kiba complained.

"Yeah, we went there when we first met your sister" Sasuke noted.

"…Right. Whatever. We're going no matter what! And hey, ramen is better than school food, right? And plus, I'm paying…" Sakumo looked through her wallet to see if she had money, and went back to look at the boys, "Yeah, I'm paying"

'_There goes our allowance…' _Inner Sakura sighed.

"I'll go" Sasuke raised his hand a bit, and went to Sakura's side. Gaara and Neji nodded and also went to her side. All eyes then went to Kiba.

"W-what…! You guys are going to eat freaking… r-ramen……!" Everyone nodded in response. Kiba sighed, "…Fine, fine, fine… Man, this is ramen week or something…"

"Yay, okay then, let's meet in front of the school gates after school, okay? Okay, see you then!" Sakura ran off to her next class, waving at the boys.

"I think I'm going to order… curry ramen…" Kiba placed his hand on his chin, thinking.

"I thought you didn't want ramen…"

---

"Hello, Sakumo"

"Hi Haku!" Sakura sat on the seat next to Haku in her medical class. She was always glad to have this class, she always looked forward for it everyday. She could see and speak to Haku. Haku was different from the other boys she has met. He is honest, and responsible, and understanding. He was like another girl…

'_What if he IS another girl?' _Inner Sakura asked, manicuring her fingernails.

"_Good question… If he was a girl like me, then maybe he's a spy just like me! And then we can talk about everything that girls would talk about! I'll have a real friend here!"_ Sakura's eyes sparkled with glee. But it was most likely not true that Haku was a girl, even if he did look like one…

"Sakumo, did you do your homework?"

Sakura snapped out of her imagination and turned to face Haku, "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Well, there's this one part I didn't get and…" Haku went on with his question and Sakura carefully listened. (I'm not explaining the question for I don't know anything about medical stuff…)

"Hey… Haruno, was it?" A voice called behind her back. Sakura turned to see who it was. There standing was one of her classmates. He had black hair and was up in a ponytail. He had a green vest on and his eyes seemed to look tired.

"Yeah… Shikamaru?" She knew him, he was one of the smartest boys in the school, even though he doesn't like to show it… He always answered correctly when the teachers called on him, and he always did great on his tests. The only down side of him was that he was lazy, and that meant he was lazy to do his homework. So he's not an straight A type of student, but he was still the best.

Shikamaru took out a worksheet in front of Sakura, "How do you do this?" Sakura smiled. He didn't know how to answer a question, and he came to her. That made her happy. She showed him the body parts of the human and explained him the answer.

"Ah okay… ha, how troublesome… Thanks Haruno" Then he left. He's not that much of a bad guy than Sakura thought.

---

AFTER SCHOOL:

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" Sakura rotated her body 360 degrees to see everything around her. Gaara wasn't here, Kiba wasn't here, and Neji wasn't here either. Sasuke laid back on the wall, his arms crossed. And Naruto was trying to keep cool, not getting too excited about ramen.

"Maybe they all forgot, now let's go!" Naruto started to walk away to Ichiraku, but Sakura grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not going anywhere until EVERYBODY is here!"

"O-okay…" Naruto shrunk down to crouch next to Sasuke, who only sighed.

"Sakumo, can I go? I need to study for my test tomorrow" Sasuke looked at his watch (if he has one) then at Sakumo, with a bored eye.

"Nooo! You can't!"

"Look, if we go right now without them, then you get to pay less for the food. You realize that, right?" Sasuke took a peek at Sakumo, who was a bit struggling with Sasuke's suggestion. He was right, this way she didn't have to waste all her money on food that she doesn't deserve to pay for! But she shook her head, turning her hopes back to friends.

"No no no! We are waiting!" This time, it was Sakura's turn to cross her arms and puff her cheeks. Sasuke only sighed and went up to Sakumo. He grabbed her hand (or most likely wrist) and walked back into school.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me!" She blushed and struggled to make him let go, but his eyes told her not to.

"Come on Naruto, you come too. We're going to find the others!" Naruto didn't want to, but he did anyway. It was either to search for three people at school campus, or to stay in front of the gates all by himself.

"You know, if we just wait, they ARE going to come eventually! If we do it this way, then it would just make it harder for them to find us!" Sakura screeched, grabbing Sasuke's hand and gripping it to let go. She successfully made his hand release from hers and then noticed three figures coming closer to their way, "You see? I told you they would come if we just waited long enough!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back in front of the gates.

"YEAH! NOW LET'S GO EAT SOME RAMEN!" Naruto ran off like a little kid.

---

"Obachan, I want curry ramen" Kiba ordered, giving his menu to the woman.

"Mmm… mabo ramen for me" Neji took his eyes off of the menu and at the woman.

"Chashu ramen, onegai!" Sakura said.

"Shouyuu ramen for me, obachan!" Naruto said with a smile across his face.

"I'll order that too" Sasuke replied.

"Hiyashi chuuka" Gaara said next.

The woman wrote down the orders they asked for and then left, leaving cups of water behind for them to drink, "See, see? This isn't all bad, right?" Sakura turned her head from right to left to look at everybody.

"Yeeeeeesss…" They all replied in unison.

The woman came back with a small plate filled with gyouza and placed it in front of the boys. Everybody quickly grabbed one. Last was Sakura who was motioning to grab one until a quiet voice spoke out behind her.

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Sakura quickly turned her head to see who it was.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Sakura shouted in surprise with her girl voice. The boys then looked her way then at the girl named 'Hinata', "W-what are you doing here?" She questioned, coughing first, and returning her boys voice back.

"Um, I-I was j-just… walking around…" She smiled sweetly at her friend, "How is your missio-"

"AHHHHHHH LALALALAAAAA!" Sakura interrupted Hinata, she knew what she was going to say. Everybody looked at her weirdly, "AHAHAHAAHAHA, I'm DOING FINE HINATA-CHAN! I-I WAS JUST… YOU KNOW… EATING WITH MY FRIENDS!" She nervously laughed. The boys turned their heads back to Hinata, who was a bit confused. The shy girl then saw Sakura's head shake just a little bit. Hinata got the message and grabbed Sakura by her arms lightly.

"C-Can I talk to you… ummm… Haruno-chan?" She didn't know what her boy name was, so she just called her by her last name. The girls both went to where the boys could see her, but not listen to their conversation.

Sakura sighed from her spot, "Phew, Hinata-chan, I am so glad you're here! I haven't seen a girl in… I don't know. Is it only two days? It seems longer… But, whatever. I missed you anyways!" Sakura hugged Hinata tightly and the girl blushed slightly. The boys whistled at them. Sakura rolled her eyes and freed Hinata.

"Um, Sakura-chan… what do I call you?"

"Oh, um, right. My alias name is Haruno Sakumo. Yeah, it's weird, blah blah blah. I already heard it from Ino…"

"N-no, i-it's not weird" Hinata shook her head and peeked over Sakura to take a glance at the boys, who were hungerly staring at her and Sakura, "U-um, who are those people?"

"Huh? You mean them? They're just friends I have at my new school. Hey, you want to join with me eating ramen? I would really appreciate it!"

"Um… okay…" Sakura said a thank you and took Hinata's hand to drag her back to Ichiraku.

"You guys, this is my……………… girl……… friend…………… Hinata," Sakura bit her lip, mumbling sorry to her friend, "And she's also a friend of my sister's. Say hi"

"Hi!"

"Hinata-chan, these are my friends, Kiba (and Akamaru), Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara" (the order they're sitting in)

"…Hello…" Hinata quietly greeted, blushing.

"Here, Hinata-chan. You can sit next to me" Sakura patted on the empty seat between her and Naruto. Hinata scurried her way to the seat and ordered. She then took a glance at the boy next to her. He noticed and grinned.

"Hi Hinata! My name's Naruto!"

"H-hi" Sakura saw her friend's face all flushed out and giggled quietly. The pink haired kunoichi went up to Hinata's ear and whispered.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. He's single,"

Hinata gasped at Sakura's words and faced her with wide eyes. Sakura just smiled. Hinata looked down, thinking, then went over to Sakura's ear.

"Thank you"

Hinata then returned back to the boy and tried to talk with him, blushing constantly.

---

"Byyyyyeee Hinata-chaaaaannn!"

"Bye Hinataaaaaaa!"

Hinata waved as she left for her home. Sakura and Naruto stopped waving until they couldn't see anymore of her.

Naruto yawned as he headed his way back to school, "Man, now I can sleep soundly with ramen in my stomach! Thanks Sakumo! Maybe next time, you can invite Sakura-chan so my dream would come true!"

"……Right… Maybe…"

"And maybe even Hinata again!"

"Okay…"

"And, and, and your other friends like those club girls!"

"You mean Temari and Ino…?"

'_Man, if they were here right now, they would have kicked Naruto's ass!' _Inner Sakura laughed and Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, maybe… not by a long shot if you keep calling them that though"

---

"I'm bored! At this time, I would be teasing forehead girl about… everything!" Ino threw one of her stuffed animals to the wall.

Tenten picked it up and threw it back to Ino, "Maybe we can arrange a date?"

"Y-yeah! Maybe we can go to the beach?"

"Yeah but-"

"TEMARI! HINATA! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH THIS WEEKEND!" Ino screamed to the next room and heard a 'yes'. "Okay, so now we have to tell Sakura to come"

"…Inooo, how are we going to do that? She has to make another excuse of leaving her friends at the other school?"

"……… Don't worry, Tenten. I got a plan…" Ino evilly smirked at the thought and laughed. Tenten sighed, hunching her back and walked back to her room.

-------------------------

**A/N: **Yaaaaay, beach partaaaaay! Let's break some watermelons and play volley ball and, and, and…… Well, let's just wait what Ino has gotten planned. Until then, byeeee!


	11. Chapter 11: Beach Party!

**NO OWN NARUTO.**

"Normal Conversation"

'_Inner Sakura or other people thinking'_

"_Sakura thinking"_

"_**Tenten talking into her microphone"**_

-----------------------

**Chapter 11: Ino's Plan and the Beach**

_Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sakuraaa!"

"_Oh, look who's calling… What do you want, Ino?"_

"Aww, don't be like that Sakura, I just called you so we can all go to the………… DUN DUN DUUUN! THE BEACH!"

"………_Have you forgotten one thing? I have boys all around me…"_

"Yeah, I thought about that. And I have a plan. So come"

"_No, I need to study anyways"_

"COME"

"_I said no!"_

"DAMMIT FOREHEAD GIRL! YOU ARE COMING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! WE'RE GOING AT 12, SO YOU BETTER BE THERE WHEN WE ARRIVE!"

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU INO-PIG! I FREAKING CAN'T COME TO YOUR STUPID-"_

Ino hung up the phone and turned back to her friends, "She's coming!" Ino said with an innocent smile. The girls laughed nervously, and went back to their packing.

---

"What the-! She hung up on me!"

"What are you yelling about early in the morning, Sakumo?" Naruto spoke as he rose from his bed.

Sakura growled and her chilling eyes averted to Naruto, "Ino… she's making me go to the beach…"

"………Ino? You mean that night club girl?"

"Yeah, that freaking night club girl…"

Naruto thought for a moment, "! DOES THAT MEAN SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO BE THERE?" Sakura widened her eyes. Will she be there? Sakura didn't answer and Naruto somehow took that as a yes, "OHHHH, I'm coming with you Sakumo! I wanna see Sakura-chan in a bikini!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE, HELLO?" She hit Naruto's head and he went flying across the room.

---

"Sakuraaaaa…. Where the hell is she…?" Fire began to show in Ino's eyes as she and her friends stood waiting.

"W-well, Ino, you gotta give her a chance! She IS having a bit of a trouble with all those boys around her…" Tenten tried to calm Ino down.

"Y-yes, maybe you should have invited the boys, too…?" Hinata asked, thinking about Naruto.

"UGH! WHO CARES ABOUT THEM!"

"Hey, here she comes" Temari informed. She pointed to the direction where a girl was running their way. She finally reached them, almost out of breath.

"H-hey you guys…" Hinata went to her side, and aided her to breath calmer.

"Where were you forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"Hey! Give me a break! I had to somehow escape from those guys!" She panted and panted until her heart slowed down, "Oh… and… a bit of a news… A boy is coming over. OKAY, NOW LET'S SWIM!" Sakura started to run towards the sea until a scream was heard and an angry hand grabbed her neck. Sakura squeaked and slowly turned to Ino.

"WHAT? YOU INVITED THOSE BOYS?" Ino screeched.

"No, only one boy is coming, and I told him to come at 1, so we have and hour to ourselves!" Sakura sweat dropped, scared.

"NO! NOO! Now I have to come up with a new plan!" Ino released her hand from Sakura and got a piece of paper and a pencil out to scribble on.

Hinata blushed as she thought of a boy coming over, "I-is it N-Naruto-kun who is coming…?" Hinata shyly asked Sakura. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Well, at least this would be a bit more exciting then I would have thought it would be…" Temari commented.

"OKAY! DONE! Since you, Sakura, can't play two people at the same time, you need to make another copy of yourself as a boy! Got it? And somehow hide the chakra around it, OKAY?" Sakura nodded, "And now, everybody get dressed!" Ino yelled and the girls scampered into the changing rooms.

'_Wow, the only thing I don't miss is Ino's temper…' _Inner Sakura sighed.

---

"Oh my god, Ino, isn't that too… much?" Tenten questioned, scanning Ino with her bathing suit up and down.

"You think? I just want guys to run to me when they look at me…" Ino looked at herself in the mirror. She had a purple bikini on, her top only covered so much of her, and the bottom looked like a thong, "I don't think… it's that bad…… Right, Temari?" She looked at Temari with a worried face, and she rolled her eyes.

As for Temari, she had on a white bathing suit. Although it was a one piece, it looked very adult like. Hinata also wore a one piece; she had elegant flower silhouette prints on it. Tenten had a two piece, but it was very tomboyish. On the top, it covered most of her privates and the bottom, she wore shorts on top of her swim suit.

"Wow, you guys sure dress dull…" Ino smirked as she examined her friend's swim suits, "But whatever, Sakura? Are you ready? COME OUT ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP INO-PIG! I'm freaking coming out!" Sakura came out of her dressing room with her two piece on, but was covered with shorts just like Tenten, and she also wore a grey sleeveless jacket on. She also had her hair up in a ponytail so that it wouldn't bother her, "Okay. Now let me just make a copy of myself…"

"KAGE BUN SHIN NO JUTSU!"

A puff of smoke covered the girl and revealed another Sakura with identical clothes on.

"Hey… she's dressed like a girl…" Ino pointed out, not satisfied.

"Yeah, I know. Just wait a second…" Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to face her other self. The copy made a few hand signs and yelled out.

"HENGE!"

Another huge smoke covered them, and this time, the copy was a boy version of Sakura. The chest was manly looking, and dressed up only in swim shorts. The copy also had wrapped a towel on its forehead.

"Wow, okay. Now it looks like a boy" Tenten smiled, a tint of red showing on her cheeks as she peeked at the copy's handsome figure.

"I know!" Both Sakuras said in unison, one high pitched and one low voiced, "Now let's go!"

---

"The beach? What is this, some picnic day?" Kiba asked, his arms crossed and Akamaru in his hood.

"Yeah, I invited some few other guys too!"

"And that would be…?"

"You, me, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shika!" Naruto said, as he packed up his stuff into the bag.

"Right… Why are we going anyways…?" Kiba started to grab his own bag to pack stuff into.

"Well, Sakumo was the one who got invited, but I begged since, you know… Sakura-chan is going to be there! So after minutes of begging, he finally invited me to come! The things at 1, by the way"

"Sakura? You're just going to see her?" Kiba sighed, "Naruto… you are really… something…" He couldn't think up a word perfect for Naruto, so he gave him that and left the room to pack his own things.

"Eheheheheh, Sakura-chaaan" Naruto cupped his hands on his face and blushed as he imagined Sakura in a bikini.

---

"Sakura! Get that ball!"

"Why me?"

"Cause you're closer to it, idiot!" Sakura mumbled her complaints as she went out to get the ball. Surprisingly, the ball went bouncing farther than she thought. She finally reached it and bent down to pick it up. As she was going to raise herself up, a pair of sandals showed in front of her eyes. She raised her pink head to see Naruto, "…Oh, you came…" She said, trying not to make it sound too much like a discouragement.

"Hi Sakura-chan! I so missed you!" Naruto hugged Sakura who was frozen by his actions. Then she noticed some other familiar faces in front of her.

"_Kiba? Gaara? Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru?"_

"W-WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" The girl pointed at the group of boys as she pushed Naruto away from her.

"Oh, I invited them" Naruto grinned.

Sakura snapped and grabbed Naruto's neck, making him unable to breath, "I told you to just bring yourself! You dolt!" She made the grip of her hand tighten and Naruto's face began to redden.

"Pah! I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Let go, LET GO! Sakura-chaaaaannn!" His voice started to squeak as he ran out of more air. His body struggled, grabbing onto nothing but air. Sakura finally let go, and Naruto went on his knees, gasping for wonderful air. By this time, only Inner Sakura noticed that Sakura said 'I' instead of 'Sakumo'. But she didn't notify Sakura since nobody else became aware of it.

'_Wow, she's scary…'_ The boys who watched the scene thought as they began to turn pale.

Naruto finally got plenty of air in his lungs and went back on his feet. He looked at Sakura up and down. Sakura noticed his eyes all around her, "W-what?"

"Sakura-chaaan, you're not wearing a bikini…" He pouted, putting a finger in his mouth. Sakura popped a vein and started to tremble.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura jumped in the air and before Naruto knew it, she kicked him right in the face and sent him flying a few feet back away.

'_Oh man, she's killing Naruto!'_ The others thought as they watched in horror, their jaw opened wide. Sakura walked up to Naruto and was about to smash him under her foot until pair of arms grabbed her and backed her away from Naruto.

"HEY! LET GO! I NEED TO FINISH THIS GUY OFF!" Sakura kicked around in the air.

"H-hey! Calm down! It's not like he raped you or anything!" Kiba yelled without thinking and Sakura stopped her movements. Her thoughts immediately went back to when she was raped. When Kiba thought she has calmed down, he noticed her face was getting pale, "H-hey, what's wrong?"

"Sakuraaa!" A voice called out from the direction of the beach. Everyone faced the figure who called her name. It was Sakumo. Gaara narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"O-Onii-chan!" Sakura ran towards her 'twin brother' and went to talk to him. They had a short chat about something, and then Sakura left to find her friends. Sakumo's eyes followed Sakura's body and then averted them to his friends. "Hey you guys! So you came!"

"Yeah"

"What's up with Naruto…?" Sakumo sweat dropped when he saw Naruto lying on the ground, half dead.

"Well… you know… he said some wrong things to your sister…"

"Oh, ahahaha, right" Sakumo laughed, but the others looked at him like, 'WTF?' "Well, come on guys, we don't have all day to enjoy this!" Sakumo called out from his spot and the others came running past him. Gaara walked his way, and stopped when he reached Sakumo. He stared at him, eye to eye. Sakumo only smiled.

"So she used henge on you… You're the copy?" Gaara asked, his arms crossed.

"Yep" Sakumo answered with glee.

Gaara only smirked.

---

"LET'S PLAY COMPETITION BEACH VOLLEY BALL!" Tenten yelled, her hand raised in the air.

"YEAH, LET'S!" Naruto agreed.

"But we just PLAYED volley ball…" Sakura said, resting her head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata didn't care, as long as she saw Naruto…

"Yeah, but this time it's a competition!" Tenten said, trying to convince her to play, "And we'll get everyone else to play, too!" Sakura rolled her eyes and didn't reply. When Tenten wanted something, she would get it, no matter what happened. Tenten knew she has won, so she called out to the others who were playing in the water, "HEEEYYY! We're playing a beach volley ball competition!"

All the boys shit their heads to the girl and started to run towards the volley ball court. They must like sports, right? Temari was about to go until a voice spoke.

"Temari" She turned to see Gaara.

"G-Gaara! How… um… nice to… see you here! W-what are you doing here?" She asked with an anxious smile on her face.

"I came with Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I-I came with Sakura!"

"You're the sister's friend?"

"Y-yeah…" Temari started to get uncomfortable and started to bite her lower lip. Gaara humphed and passed his sister to the volley ball court. Temari let out a sigh and stared at the water covering her legs.

"Temari! Are you playing or what?" Tenten called out.

"I'm coming!" The blond girl started to walk out of the water and ran to the court. As she entered the place, a game was already beginning.

"**_OKAY! Our first contestants are… Naruto and Ino versus Neji and Hinata!"_** Tenten yelled into the microphone she just _happens _to have. Temari sat down next to Sakura, **_"READY?"_**

"NO! Why am I with the night club girl?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Ino hit Naruto on the head and he crouched down, holding his now, fragile head.

"I'm sorry. Damn. I'm sorry…"

"**_Ugh, okay, are we ready NOW?"_** Tenten asked and everybody nodded, **_"Okay then, LET'S START THIS GAME!" _**The brunette girl blew the whistle and everybody started to cheer.

"NEJI! You better give me your best!" Naruto yelled from his spot, motioning himself to throw the ball.

"Oh, I will" The boy smirked.

Before Naruto hit the ball, he turned his head to look at Sakura. She noticed and he got her attention, "SAKURA-CHAN! WISH ME LUCK!" He shouted. Sakura shook her head, leading her to burry her face into her own hands. Temari sweat dropped, "HIYA!"

"_**Naruto starts by hitting the volley ball over the net!"**_

Hinata got prepared when the ball started to fly towards her. She crouched a little and hit the ball with her fist formed hands and the ball went back to the other side. This went on for minutes until Neji finally hit the ball with all his might and the ball hit the ground like that; Naruto and Ino just staring at the spot where the ball hit. The game was cleared.

"_**OKAAAAYYY! NEJI AND HINATA WINS! THEY GO UP ONE!"**_

"Dammit!" Naruto clenched his hair with his hands. Both him and Ino were covered with sweat. They felt like they were in the water. Ino just frowned, but she was also glad that the game was over. The four all went back to their seats and waited for the next game to play. Naruto sat next to Kiba, who was shaking his head, "Dammitttt! If I only… just… I… GRR!"

Ino sat next to Sakura, and Hinata followed, "Hey Hinata, good game out there! I'm really proud of you!" Ino smiled.

"T-thanks Ino…" Hinata blushed as she sat down in the shade next to Ino.

"_**Yeah, Next round up! Sakura and Sasuke versus Temari and Kiba!"**_

"Whaaat? I don't want to play…" Sakura whined as she got up from the shade and into sunlight. Kiba placed his hand on her shoulder as he walked by.

"Good luck! Cause you'll be needing it!"

'_Ah! Was that a mock?'_

"_Hahaa, I see how it is…"_

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura called out, and the dog boy turned, "Take your stupid luck back! Because now I have confidence of my own to kick. Your. Ass!" Kiba looked at her surprised and Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Kiba smirked, "Fine. Don't take my luck"

"_**YEAH! ARE WE READY? NOW STAAAAARRRRTT!"**_

Kiba raised his arm with the ball and hit it. Sakura got ready for the right timing. When that time came, she hit the ball back upwards to the other side. Temari made it in time to strike it back. Now it came towards Sasuke and he also hit it upwards, but it didn't look like it was going to make it over the net.

"_**Oh! Oh? OH? Is it going to make it?"**_

Everybody stared in silence until Sakura jumped and slammed it with her hand to bounce right on the ground, causing them to earn a point, "YEAH!"

"_**One point for SasuSaku teeeaaamm!"**_

"Don't call it like that" Sasuke told Tenten.

"_**Um, okay. How about… SASE?"**_

"What? D-don't call it that either!"

"_**Geez you're picky! Fine, the elephant team!"**_

"Just shut up already…" Sasuke turned, raising his hand at Tenten's face.

"_**HEY! Don't 'talk to the hand' me!"**_

Sasuke ignored her and went back concentrating with the game.

---

"_**And so, SAKURA WINS!"**_

"Hey girl, I won too"

"_**YAY FOR SAKURA! WOOT WOOT!"**_

"Don't you dare ignore me!" As Sasuke yelled at Tenten, Sakura went up to Kiba, who was mumbling under his breath at his defeat.

"Hey, good game!" _'losssseerrr!' _She held out a hand to shake and Kiba only stared at her hand.

"I… don't need your sympathy…"

Sakura's heart was scratched, lightly. It hurt her inside, but she didn't dare show it, instead, she took her hand back and crossed her arms, "Fine. Be that way…" She walked away with an angry face, "Idiot…"

Akamaru whimpered and nudged his face against Kiba's legs, "Hey boy" The dog boy kneeled down to pick up his pet. Akamaru frowned, "W-what? Why are you looking at me that way for?" Akamaru continued to frown until Kiba sighed, "…I don't care…" He put down his dog to the side and walked to sit next to Naruto again.

"**_NOW, Ino will take over my precious role! INO?" _**Tenten gave Ino the microphone and went running out in the court.

"**_Thanks Tenten! I'll be your host from now on, INO! Right now, Tenten and Sakumo are getting ready to fight against Gaara and Shika…ma…ru…" _**Ino stopped talking when she noticed the boy with his hair up in a ponytail. She put the microphone down and gaped, "Oh my god, he's hot…"

Meanwhile, in Temari's spot, she was also gazing at Shikamaru. _'N-no… I can't possibly think this way right now… I just… can't…' _Temari shook her head to get the boy out of her mind.

"Temari? A-are you okay…?" Hinata asked with concern in her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Hinata"

"**_Uh… ummm… so… uh… A-are we… reaaadddyyy…?" _**Ino stuttered on, still staring at the boy.

"Uh, what do you think? Let's GO ALREADY!" Tenten screamed from her spot and got Ino back into reality.

"**_Uh, r-right! Let's get ready to rumble! START!"_** Ino blew the whistle and people started to cheer once again.

The game went on with the first few rounds, and in the end, they were tied. Tenten, who was still getting ready, wiped her sweat off her forehead. She then threw the ball high into the air. Everybody stared at the ball, confused at why the girl would throw it that high. Tenten smirked and jumped after it and kicked the object, which went over the net.

"H-hey! Is that okay? Can you do that?" Shikamaru asked, panicking. Gaara stood in place, crossing his arms still. Nobody did anything and the ball hit the ground.

"YES! The game is cleared for Tenten!"

"**_OHHHH! The game still goes on!" _**Ino yelled into the microphone, which got Tenten's attention.

"WHAT?" Tenten looked closer at the ball and noticed that there was a pile of sand hovering in the air, and caught the ball right before it hit the ground, "W-what? What is that?"

Shikamaru was also surprised, "HEY! Can we actually do this? Isn't it cheating if we do this?"

"**_No sweetie…" _**Ino gave a pleasant sigh as she gazed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked her way and gave her a puzzled look. Gaara threw his hand from the side to front to order the sand to throw the ball back over the net. Tenten flinched and she ran over to the spot where the ball would hit.

"_I won't let these guys win! Come on Tenten, give it your best shot!' _Her eyes began to form fire and she successfully hit the ball. This went on for several minutes that some people were starting to fall asleep. Even Shikamaru and Sakumo; they weren't actually in the game anymore. It was now Tenten versus Gaara. People started to leave and do their own things, as the others slept into boredom.

---

Ino yawned from her seat as she endlessly watched the game. Tenten was out of breath, and Gaara was just controlling his sand, so he didn't have to move. It was Tenten's turn to serve the ball and she panted heavily. Her arms began to droop, they felt like rocks for her now. Eventually, the brunette collapsed, face first to the sandy ground. Ino's eyes immediately shot opened and saw Tenten's fall.

"**_T-tenten! Ah… Um, Gaara wins!" _**Ino put down the microphone and ran towards her fallen friend, "Tenten! You okay?"

"She's okay. She just ran out of energy is all," Gaara said, as he walked out of the court. Ino looked at her friend with concern and carried her on her back out of the court.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino shook the pink haired girl, who was sleeping.

"Hanyuh!" Sakura woke from her sleep and opened her eyes dazedly, "Inoooo….?" She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer sight.

"Yeah, can you watch Tenten? Or… heal her for a bit? Thanks" Before Sakura could ask any questions, Ino left to find a certain someone.

"Whaaat? What's wrong with Tenten…?"

---

"S-Shikamaru…kun!" Ino ran through the sand and waved at the boy.

"Huh? Oh… it's you… uhhh… Imo?"

"I-Ino" She corrected him.

"Right, what do you want?"

"Well, um…" Ino smiled and cupped her hands to her cheek to hide her blushing, "I just… you know… noticed you playing and… well…"

"Shikamaru!" Another voice called from the other side, making Shikamaru and Ino turn. It was Temari.

"Oh, um, Temari…? Right?"

"Right. Oh, hey Ino" _'What is she doing here?'_ The older girl thought.

'_Heeeey, this wasn't my plan! What the hell is she doing here calling for my target's name?' _"Hi Temari! What are you doing here?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Well, um, I just came to speak with Shikamaru… and…"

"Oh, well, that's too bad cause I'm speaking to him right now" Ino hugged one of Shikamaru's arms. This made Temari frown.

"Yeah, but… Can I at least have a little chat with him for a while?"

"After me"

"No, can I borrow him RIGHT NOW?"

"Yes, after me"

"Can you two just… talk to me at the same time… like normal people?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, realizing what situation he was in.

"NO! SHIKAMARU YOU ARE GOING TO TALK WITH ME AND ME ONLY!" Both girls screamed as they pulled Shikamaru's arms to their side.

"……… How troublesome………"

---

"……Tenten… Tenteeennn…" Sakura lightly slapped the brunette's face, but she wouldn't budge, "God Tenten, wake up already…"

"Maybe she ran out of energy," She turned to blink at her other brunette friend. He plopped down next to her and looked at Tenten.

Sakura rolled her eyes, remembering what he had said earlier, "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Kiba could sense the anger in the air that came out from the young kunoichi and sighed.

"I'm just here to say… sorry………" Kiba scratched his head as Akamaru nudged his head against Sakura's thigh and barked softly to tell her an apology. Sakura looked at the white dog in surprise, she wasn't ready to look at Kiba just yet.

"I forgive you…" Sakura whipered, and Kiba turned his head, quite surprised, "…Akamaru…" Kiba frowned, he was expecting it though. Sakura scratched Akamaru behind the ears and it yelped happily. The girl smiled as she continued to pleasure the dog. Kiba let out another deep sigh to get Sakura's attention.

She rolled her eyes and questioned without looking at him, "Yes?"

"Don't… I get forgiven too?"

"…No. What would you do with it? Forgiving is all about sympathy, am I right?"

"…I said I'm sorry"

"Gee, so you said sorry. What am I suppose to do now? Just forgive you and act like nothing happened?"

"…Yeah………"

"YOU IDIOT! Forgiving is all about understanding each other, excusing somebody from their own mistakes! Knowing the other's feelings! _YOU_ DO NOT KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!"

"But-"

"Leave, I need to treat Tenten, and I need privacy, thank you. So leave please" Sakura turned to face back to her collapsed friend and didn't say anymore. Kiba eventually gave up and left, leaving Akamaru with Sakura to frown.

----------------------

**A/N: **Ohh, InoxShikamaruxTemari! I always thought about this… And I was drawing a character graph… and this came out. EHEHEH. (Weird and freaky old man laugh) Do you want to see the graph? Well… uh, I don't know how to post a link in here, so yeah. Either somebody tell me how until next chapter comes, or I'm going to post it into my profile. So yeah, help me, okay? Thanks! And oh my god, Kiba and Sakura's first emotional fight… And the author knows exactly how to use this in the story…


	12. Chapter 12: Let Go

Okay, so I narrowed the pairings down to Gaara (with all those votes) and Kiba... (Please don't vote anymore, I have already decided how it's going to end.) Don't worry, there will still be some moments with the other boys, so all of you can be satisfied. And then the other pairings will be InoxShikamaruxTemari, NarutoxHinata(sorry NaruSaku fans! But this was kind of the plan all along...), and maybe... MAYBE(most likely not) TentenxNeji. I don't know. If you want some other pairings (not involving Sakura) then please... write it down into reviews. Okay then, let's read, shall we?

**NO OWN NARUTO. (As always)**

----------------------

**Chapter 12: Let Go**

Sakura walked back home with her girlfriends. She decided to leave her copy alone with the boys for the night, so she can rest with peace. Plus, she didn't want to see Kiba's face. She stared out into nothing, her face filled with blank expression.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-are you okay?" The shy girl timidly asked as she looked at Sakura with a concerned look.

Sakura snapped back into reality and turned to Hinata with a puzzled smile, "Y-yeah, I'm okay, Hinata-chan. I'm just… uh……… tired, I guess…" She let out a small nervous laugh escape through her lips.

"Awww! And I planned out all these fun games to play for tonight!" Ino sulked and slumped her shoulders, Tenten giggled along with Temari.

"Well, we're all tired, Ino! We DID play all day long you know!" Tenten pointed out.

"We could have had some girl time to ourselves if only forehead girl didn't invite those dopes!" Ino scrunched her face, but Sakura wasn't retorting back and this got Ino's attention, "H-hey, Sakura, are you really okay?" Sakura only nodded and started to walk faster. The others followed with an uneased expression written across their face.

---

On the other side of the street, Kiba walked home with his friends back to school with an angry face. He narrowed his eyes every time he thought of Sakura. It just infuriated him each time he remembered what she had said to him.

"_Forgiving is all about understanding each other, excusing somebody from their own mistakes! Knowing the other's feelings!"_

Kiba growled low enough for Akamaru to hear.

"_YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!"_

The dog nin breathed deeply and tried to let the anger escape with it. At the side, Akamaru whined for his master, worried about the state he was in. Kiba looked down at Akamaru and frowned. He picked his partner up and placed him in his arms since he wasn't wearing his usual jacket.

---

Sakura shut the door quietly after her and walked slowly to the radio, turning it on; a song just begun.

_You never thought things would turn out like this, did you?_

_That's when you know time is always changing._

The young kunoichi sat on her bed, and held one of her stuffed animals close to her. She brought her knees up against her chest and sank her pink head into the stuffed animal.

_Not being able to forget this state_

_Not needing to keep it stored away_

_Even if you understand not breaking in_

_This feeling, whatever I do, gotta let you know_

---

Kiba lay down on his bed, petting Akamaru on the pillow. He loved it when someone was petting him, but he noticed Kiba wasn't happy.

_It all started with "Hey, how you doing?"_

_Our eyes met, the start of the story line_

_Then its like our meeting and parting is set_

Kiba buried his face into his pillow, Akamaru placing his little paws on the brunette's head. He mumbled some things into the pillow, but Akamaru couldn't make up what he tried to say.

_But if I'm not next door, it's heartache_

_Just wondering if you feel the same_

_They say ego is the terror of the heart_

Kiba shot his head up and ran out of the room, Akamaru following with confusion. The boy went outside of school and climbed the school gates out into Konoha village. Akamaru barked, trying to go through the gates, Kiba turned blinking at his dog. He only smiled and crouched down to pet his dog, "Wait for me, okay boy?" With that, Kiba ran out to the streets, making Akamaru howl.

_Love train… It was a last minute boarding_

_But waiting wasn't an ideal you'd give me so it was straight no chase_

_With super speed until reality, run, run, run_

_The clock's hand that never stops_

_Magic that can be used only once, the key of fate_

_Sudden change by love, laughing bruise logic_

_You gotta hurry, Mr. Heartbreak might stay_

_Rewind memories played back with faded color_

---

By the time the song was half way done, Sakura realized that she was crying. She was shocked by her sudden emotion change and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Even if she did wipe them away, the tears constantly kept streaming down her now red cheeks. She laughed at herself, how stupid she was at crying over nothing. Suddenly, Inner Sakura spoke, _'Is it stupid…? Is it really nothing?' _She asked, watching the droplets of her own tears falling to the ground. Sakura widened her eyes and saw those tears sink into the fabric of the pillow before her. "…What…………?"

_Tell me how to be free_

_Will my heart be free?_

_So tell me even for a moment_

"I don't understand… I don't understand this feeling……" Then an unexpected knock came from beyond her door. Wondering who it was, she lifted herself up from the bed and wiped her remaining tears away and opened the door when she was ready. She broadened her eyes once more when she saw who stood on the other side of door, out of breath. "I… I… I don't understand……" She began, shaking her head from right to left.

"No need to," Kiba leant forward towards Sakura and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sakura, still recovering from initial shock, started by shutting her eyes tightly and smirked inwardly, _"This wasn't how I taught him to kiss a girl..."_

_Even if I drown in love that doesn't come true, this state_

_I don't want to wake from the dream, can't let go_

_It's okay to be selfish_

_I want love without jolts here_

And all through this, the two didn't notice a pair of jade eyes staring at them from out the window. Gaara stood on a tree branch, crossing his arms as always. He narrowed his eyes, now showing emotion for once. Irritated, he left the two alone and disappeared into grains of sand to go back home at school.

_A rank that seems broken, only becoming uneasy_

_Oh, why do you come to want a monopoly?_

_Without saying anything, I want your love here…_

-------------------------

**A/N: **Oh wow. Short, I know, but it's worth it, no? Well… for the KibaSaku fans at least… Well, when I was writing the part about Sakura and Kiba, I was totally thinking about the song, Let Go by M-flo & Yoshika, so I just had to write in those song lyrics… Sorry, I just needed to do that… Oh, and Gaara! Gaara saw! OHHHWEEEYAAAAY!

**WARNING: OKAY, BIG NEWS! I'm not going to be here starting this Wednesday until next Tuesday, the 22nd. I'm going on my first out of town vacation! YAAAAYY! All those school work just tired me out, I need a vacation. Unfortunately, I can't bring my laptop… so I can't write my stories… But I will be thinking about all the plots and stuff! I'll write it down on a piece of paper so I won't forget every detail of it! So… so… see you next week! (waves) BYEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sabaku no Gaara

**NO OWN NARUTO.**

"Speech"

'_Inner Sakura or other's thoughts'_

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

-----------------------

"Bye forehead girl!" Ino screamed by the gate of Konoha High, "You better come back soon!"

"Bye bye, Sakura-chan," Hinata shyly waved her hand in front of her.

"Bye Sakura! We'll be waiting for you!" Tenten waved wildly and Temari the same, but not as rowdily. Tsunade also stood aside with them, just giving the pink haired girl a smirk.

"See you guys!" Sakura smiled and turned to head back to the other High school.

**Chapter 13: Sabaku no Gaara**

Kurenai took a sip of tea from her cup. Setting it back down on the table, she looked at the silver haired man, Kakashi, "So, you know?"

"Yep, It's not that hard to find out,"

"I guess so, with your sharingan and all…" Kakashi let out a small laugh and looked out the window.

"Look, here _he_ comes right now" Kurenai stood from her chair and scurried her way through to the window only to see the pink haired _boy_ climb through the school gates. Kurenai sighed and smiled.

---

'_I wish you luck that you don't get caught doing this' _Inner Sakura mentioned as Sakura climbed the gates.

"_We're just lucky we don't have balls, or else this would be so much harder…" _Sakura noted. Inner Sakura shrugged. Sakura jumped from the top of the gates and landed perfectly on her feet like a cat. _"Yay! Now let's go!"_ She darted forward into the school and crept in quietly. Before she entered the room, she clasped her hands together and heard a small poof on the other side of the door. She has just erased her boy copy sleeping in bed. She grabbed the knob of the door and slowly turned it and opened the door. A small creek escaped, but thank god to Naruto's snores, Sakura perfectly accomplished her mission of coming back inside to her dorm room. She let out a quick sigh and brushed the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Then suddenly, the blond, who was supposedly asleep, rose from his bed.

"Hey Sakumo, what the hell are you doing?" He asked sleepily. Sakura froze, wide eyed. She was about to reply back, but Naruto cut her off, "Stop protecting Sakura-chan will you? I'm only going to ask her out for ramen, yeesh… mumble mumble…"

Sakura cocked one eyebrow up, _"What is he talking about?"_

"Mufufufu… Sakura-chaaaann, matte kurettebayo… afufufu… rammmeeeennn… zzz" Naruto dropped back down on his head with a silly smile across his face.

"_Was he sleep talking…?"_

'_I hope he was. Man, he scared the hell out of me!' _Inner Sakura motioned her hand into a fist, making Sakura to calm her inner self down. Sakura crept around her room quietly and stuffed her clothes back into her wardrobe. When she was done, she looked at the clock. 5:04 am. It was still way too early. She has a lot of time in her hands, noting that it was Sunday and everybody won't be waking up until 10… Sakura sighed. Maybe she could ask Kurenai sensei if she can use the shower. …But ask her this early? …Myeh, she'll try it anyways.

---

_Knock knock._

A woman opens the door, "Oh hi Saku-" And suddenly Sakura cuts her off with placing her hand onto Kurenai's mouth.

"Ah, eheheh, hello KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura greeted, glaring at Kurenai Sensei when she slowly said 'Kakashi Sensei'

"Hey there, Sakumo" He lazily raised a hand and smiled through his mask. Kurenai rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sakura, it's okay-"

"You mean, Sakumo, Sensei, SA-KU-MO"

"No, really, it's okay. He knows" Sakura's jaw opened slightly.

"HE KNOWS? YOU TOLD HIM?" She screeched like a little girl fighting for clothes at a 30 off shopping spree, "I-I can't believe it! You're the one who I trusted the most! You're the one I-"

"He found out by himself. I never said anything" Kurenai placed her hands on her hips, averting her eyes from Sakura to Kakashi, "Right, Kakashi?"

"Right," The man smiled once again and pulled his hitaiate out from his eye. Sakura widened her eyes. Sharingan, "See, I can easily tell who you are with just this, Sakura" He covered his eye back with the piece of cloth.

Sakura turned back to Kurenai with a worried face, "Uh, um, sorry Kurenai sensei…"

"Apology accepted. Now, what did you come here for?"

"I want to take a shower, if that's okay…"

"Sure! You know where the stuff is!" Sakura still frowned, slowly peeking at Kakashi Sensei with an uncomfortable face. Kurenai noticed and wondered a bit, then she realized and laughed, "Kakashi, could you excuse us for… an hour or so?" Kakashi chuckled and left with a good-bye. Sakura looked over at the time, 5:38. She better make haste, or she's not going to make it in time to go back to her room before any of her friends wake up. She grabbed a towel from a cabinet and closed the door behind her in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and immediately started to feel clean once droplets of water hit her fair skin. While all that, Kurenai poured another cup of tea and brought out a scroll to read.

---

30 minutes later, Sakura was still in the shower, done with her hair and cleaning her body. All was good until a sudden bang was heard from out the bathroom.

"SENSEI! SENSEI! NARUTO IS HURT! HE SEEMED TO TWIST HIS ANKLE!" Sasuke's voice yelled out.

"_Naruto? Sasuke? But it's only 6 o'clock or something! What are they doing up so early!" _Sakura panicked, confused at all this, _"Maybe I've been in the shower longer than I thought? Maybe it's already 10 o'clock?"_

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" Kurenai asked, Sakura can hear another person coming in.

"Well… uhhh… I rather not say"

"………Just tell me"

"I don't think you want to know, Sensei" Sasuke's voice started to get softer.

"I won't treat him until I know, Sasuke" Kurenai's voice started to deepen, showing anger within it.

"Well… um, we… went to the onsen and… you know how Naruto is… he had this oh-so-brilliant idea of… looking into the wome-"

"Ugh, say no more. I'll treat him… you little perverted bastard…" Kurenai grunted as (what it sounded like) she carried Naruto into the next room. Naruto squeaked. Sakura thought it might be because Kurenai was carrying him roughly. She might have been mad about whatever Naruto has done…

"Ow! OWW! Kurenai Sensei! Itaittebayo-!" The blond whined like a dog as Kurenai was treating him. Meanwhile, as Sasuke and the other person who came in watched Kurenai treat Naruto rather violently, Sasuke noticed the sound of water being used. He looked around for what it was, his eyes lead to the bathroom. He stared at it for a while until he asked, "Hey, Sensei, did you leave the water on in the bathroom or something?"

Kurenai twitched at hearing Sasuke say that. She panicked, "Uh, uh, n-no. No water is on, Sasuke!" She nervously laughed, not noticing that she was treating Naruto even more horribly.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go check?" By this time, the other boy noticed the sound of water. Sasuke's footsteps were heard from the other side of the bathroom. Sakura was alarmed of his footsteps creeping up closer and closer and fright started to overcome her soaking body.

"_Oh god, somebody is coming closer! What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?" _

'_I don't know'_ Inner Sakura shrugged as Sakura cried out angry, yet terrorized tears. She then heard the knob turn on the door panicked. She pulled her hands together to make a few signs, "H-Henge!" A poof of smoke concealed her and just at the right time, Sasuke entered. He was immediately breathless when what he thought was steam covered his face. He coughed a bit and squinted his eyes to see through the thick steam.

"S-Sensei! Your shower is on!" He spoke through the smoke and tried to reach for the knob to turn the shower off. Since he could barely see anything, he couldn't see Sakura. She saw the hand place it self on the knob and turned it. The water stopped and Sasuke immediately left, leaving the door open for the steam to escape.

"Sensei, did you leave the shower without turning the water off…?" The boy asked.

Kurenai nervously laughed and put her hand on the back of her head, "Ahahaha, sorry Sasuke. I guess I forgot…" Sasuke and the other boy looked at their Sensei weirdly, "Um, uh, anyways, Naruto is okay now. Just don't let him do any physical stuff for about… 3 days or so, okay?" Before the boys could do anything, Kurenai was already pushing them out the door, "Okay then! See you guys in math class! BYE!" She closed the door, leaving them confused. Kurenai ran to the bathroom and found Sakura plopped on the bathroom floor with a towel wrapped around her body. Kurenai let out a sigh of relief and helped Sakura up to her feet. She could tell her student was still a bit in shock, and she could feel her pulse as she lifted her up, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I guess. Thank you Kurenai Sensei…" Sakura grabbed her clothes and started to change once Kurenai left her alone. Her head hurt like hell. _"That… was too close…" _

---

"Hey Sakumo! Where you been all this time?" Naruto grinned widely at his bed as Sakura entered the room.

"Um, just walking around…" She saw only Naruto and Sasuke in the room, whoever that other boy was, he wasn't in here, "What… happened to you ankle, Naruto?"

"Oh, haha I peeked into the girl's onsen and then I fell and twisted it"

"Stupid, really… He deserves it anyways" Sasuke said.

"GUUUU! NANDATO-! KORA---!"

"Huh… so that's what happened… You really are a perverted bastard…" Sakura noted, remembering what Kurenai Sensei has said to him.

"What did you say Sakumo?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all" She raised her hands in front of her and wildly waved it. Naruto was left confused and Sasuke shook his head. Sakumo walked over to Naruto and examined the foot with her eyes until a door slam interrupted her.

"Hey Naruto! I heard you twisted you ankle!" Inuzuka Kiba. He walked over to Naruto's side and grinned, which made Sakura blush a little. Right, that night… They… kissed… right? "So what did you do this time? You peeked into the onna onsen again?"

"Shut up, Kiba" Naruto huffed and turned his head away from dog boy, which made Kiba laugh. Sakura's heart began to beat faster and her face started to darken. She dunk her head low and stared at the floor, so no one would notice her. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed, "Hey Sakumo, what's up? Or… down…?"

"That's low Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm okay…" Sakura put on a fake smile, "Um, I'm going to go talk to… Kakashi Sensei about my… um… homework……" She left the room and rested her body against the door. Another long day was coming her way…

"Oh shit, I have some homework to do…" Naruto slapped his hand to his face, "Ohh, maybe I'll get excused for my twisted ankle?"

"You don't write with your feet, usuratonnkachi"

---

"Kakashi Sensei. Sensei, are you here?" Sakura knocked on the door countless times and finally, since no answer came from the other side of the door, she decided to just open it. She slid the door open and found an empty room, "Kakashi Senseeeeiii, I need to talk with yooouuuu…" She wished somehow her teacher would just appear out of nowhere right now.

"He's not here"

Sakura spun to face the voice, "Oh, hey Gaara!" The boy didn't greet back, instead he stood still with his arms crossed, "Um… yeah… hi… uh, do you know where Kakashi Sensei might be?" She smiled but soon turned into a frown when he wouldn't answer back, "Uh, okay… I'll just go talk to Asuma Sensei or somebody then…" She was about to walk out of the door when the door abruptly slammed shut in her face. Surprised, she looked down and saw grains of sand holding onto the door. She cocked one eyebrow up and turned to face Gaara. He was still in the same spot, "Uh, it would be nice if you would let me through… please…?" No answer, "Come on now, I reaaaaalllyyy need to talk to a teacher" She put half of her strength on opening the door, but it wouldn't budge, "I need to talk to a teacher RIGHT NOW, Gaara!" This time she put all her strength onto the door. It started to move slowly, but once Sakura felt Gaara's eyes piercing to her back, the sand started to move the door back. "Why… are you doing this……!"

"_Dammit he's too strong! The sand won't freaking……"_

She finally gave up and let go of the door, causing it to slam even harder than before. She turned to face the red with a frown. "Okay, if I can't open the door, then I guess I have to beat you down first!"

'_YEAH! SHANNAROU!' _Inner Sakura merged with Sakura and fierce amount of chakra started to form within her. _'Nobody doesn't get away from Inner Sakura without a fight!'_

Sakura darted forward for a punch, but in the nick of time, Gaara captured her hand in his, "I don't want to fight you, but… if you're going to be that way then…" Sand started to escape from his gourd and surround the floor, "I guess I have be this way too…" Sakura gave a quick glare before retreating back. She set foot on where there was no sand.

"I'm being this way because you're not opening the door! If you would just open the door, this would have never happened!" Gaara just stared, "Will you let me go now? And then we wouldn't have to fight?" She was hoping for him to say yes, since his ability of controlling sand might be too much for her to handle.

Gaara didn't say anything. Instead, his sand started to move towards Sakura and bind one of her foot, "Ah, shannarou…" With Gaara, once sand catches you, you can never escape… "Let…… go of… me………"

"I saw you"

"Huh?" Sakura raised her pink head.

"I saw you"

"Saw me?" Looking puzzled, Sakura forgot all about the sand for a moment, "Saw me what?"

"I saw you with him"

'_God, can't this guy speak in details?' _Inner Sakura screamed. "I don't know who _him_ is, Gaara…"

"Kiba"

That's all he needed to say, all enough for Sakura's heart to skip a beat, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She rotated her head, eyes off from those jaded eyes.

"You kissed him, yesterday"

"S-So? What do you care?" _'Yeah, say it Sakura! You may be weak compared to him, but you might win at back talking!' _"A-and what are you doing spying on me and my life? Don't you know anything about privacy?"

"I guess not"

"Chg…" Sakura flinched. She wanted to scream out loud and curse him with several words, but of course, that might just cause an even bigger problem… So in its place, she let Inner Sakura scream from the inside. Next thing she noticed, the sand that binded her leg started to scratch on her skin. "!" It felt like her skin was ripping off, leaving the muscles to expose.

Before anything else could happen, Kakashi appeared with his Icha Icha Tactics book in his hand. He looked up from his book and noticed what was happening, "…… What are you guys doing…?" He looked at Gaara then to Sakura and her injured leg, "……… Gaara, I order you to let go of Sakumo right now" Without a sound, Gaara instructed his sand to come back into his gourd. As the sand released Sakura's leg, blood was already concealing around it. The kunoichi felt more pain as little grains of sand escaped within her wounds. She fell back on her butt and breathed hard.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura to check on her injuries. He shook his head, and made a copy of himself from kagebunshin. The copy ran to the nurse's office to get Kurenai as the original stayed with Sakura. Just in case Gaara doesn't do anything else to her.

"I'm here I'm here!" Kurenai bumped her body on the near by wall and breathed heavily as she took a quick rest to catch her breath, "Okay, so, what happened?"

"_Must she always ask what happened…?"_ Sakura kept silent as she lowered her head. Gaara didn't speak either. Kurenai rolled her eyes, why won't anybody tell her what the hell happened?

"I guess they were fighting and… things got out of hand and… yeah. Sakumo's leg is injured. Treat him, Kurenai" The red-eyed woman nodded and bent down on her knees to look at the wounds.

As she wrapped bandages around the leg, she asked, "Wouldn't it be wiser if you've called Asuma? He is the teacher of the medical class… And he's the doctor of the school, I'm only a nurse"

"Asuma's not here, he went out on a mission"

"Hmph…" She finished tying the bandages and helped the girl up slowly back on to her feet. Sakura carefully placed her wounded leg and just like that, it felt like fire crawling up her legs. Sakura squealed in pain. She would have landed back on her butt if it wasn't for Kurenai holding onto her. With Kakashi's help, Sakura was sent to the nurse's office. Kakashi gave Gaara a look. It wasn't an angry look, a terrified look, nor a sad look. It was just an emotionless eye that told Gaara not to mess with her again.

---

"Owwwwww, dammit Gaaraaaa!" She cried out as Kurenai took a closer look at the injury.

"Shh, he didn't do brutal damage. It will stop hurting in about 2 days or so. The cuts may stay for some weeks, but other than that, nothing eternal"

All this time Kurenai was talking, Sakura wasn't listening, instead, she was planning how to get revenge back on Gaara. _"Grr, I'll give him some fists full of punches and several kicks and and…"_

'_And cannons and rifles, and and and…' _

"'_A WORLD FULL OF PAIN!'" _Both Inner Sakura and Sakura yelled in unison, raising their hands together, punching the air.

Kurenai heard some evil chuckles escape from the girl's lips and sweat dropped, '_This is not good…'_ She thought.

Back into reality, Sakura felt another shot of pain go through her leg, "AAAAAGGGHHHH! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS ANYWAYS?"

"He's Sabaku no Gaara. He thinks of himself as a monster. Well, the thing is gone now, and he's better than before, but… he still has that little urge inside of him that might explode on him to go on a killing spree…"

"…… A monster…?" This is the first time she heard of this.

"Yes, just like Naruto"

"Naruto? What do you mean?"

"… You don't know? Gaara used to have Shukaku in him, as Naruto has the Kyuubi in him" Kurenai was surprised that the girl hasn't heard of the news yet that made All Boys Konoha High stand out so much. Sakura gaped, she knew of that some two people had monsters inside of them, but she would have never guessed Naruto nor Gaara would be those people.

"Oh my god!"

------------------------------------

**A/N:** ……To tell the truth, I didn't like this chapter… at all. It just… didn't have a good story plot into it. I could have thought up a better chapter… Oh well…


	14. Chapter 14: Jinchyuuriki

**NO OWN NARUTO! SHANNAROU!**

----------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto. A courageous boy who can easily get along with anybody. He has a short temper, but once you get to know him, he's not all bad. He will risk his life to save one that he cares deeply about. His future has hokage written all over it. He became well known for his incredible powers he obtained, and the fact that the Kyuubi is inside of him. He was all alone growing up. Everybody was scared of him and his Kyuubi. But now, he has grown braver and can be trusted. He never gives up, and will not give up until he completes his mission.

Sabaku no Gaara. Everybody knows him as the monster. The monster that was put inside of him when he was just a child. Nobody loved him. Nobody cared. They all wished him dead. He killed countless people as he grew up; some innocent and some guilty. He seems to have no emotions. If he does, he has good way of hiding it… But now that Shukaku was released out from Gaara, he is free. He can sleep without the worry of Shukaku's rampage. He doesn't have that desire to kill off a person as much anymore. He was free.

Two different people with different personalities, different lives had the same suffering. Pain. No, not the one that you can go home and get a bandage and then you're all okay. It was that pain where it would always ache your heart and churn you stomach whenever you thought about it. The pain that would never get healed.

'Jinchyuuriki'

**Chapter 14: ****「人柱力」**

"Jinchyuuriki?"

"Uh-huh, you heard of it?"

"Yes… they used that in war… Put it in people… and… they suffered… and eventually died… Didn't know they still used it…"

"Well, they don't now… It's just…… you know… it was unlucky for them"

"I see" Sakura looked down at the floor, feeling sad for the two. Her hair covered her face and made Kurenai sigh.

"It's all right Sakura, it's not like they're in danger now. And they're fitting in perfectly! Nobody but extremely arrogant people mind," Her teacher comforted Sakura by patting her on the back, "They're safe, Sakura" Sakura looked up and stared at Kurenai, giving her that 'are-you-sure?' look. "I'm 100 percent sure!"

Wrong.

Somewhere out there, there were a group of people who eagerly wanted a specific 'Jinchyuuriki'.

---

"Saaaaaakuuuuumoooo!" Naruto entered the nurse's office with his crutches supporting him, "Heard you got hurt, too! What happened to you? Did you peek into the girl's onsen, too?" He didn't know. Nobody knew but Kakashi Sensei, Kurenai Sensei, Gaara, and Sakura herself and probably the principle. It was more 'safe' that way if nobody knew, there wouldn't be as much commotion…

"I… I just um……" Sakura really didn't want to lie that she peeked into the girl's onsen… The thought just wanted her to crush herself… But… what other reason is there…? "Yeah… I did……" She'll just kill herself later along with Naruto.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I thought you were the innocent type! DASSAINAA!" Naruto laughed histerically, making even the quiet boys, Sasuke and Neji laugh a little. Sakumo turned crimsom red. If it weren't for her stupid leg, she would have smacked Naruto on the face. She'll mentally note that to herself; the first thing to do on her 'to-do-list' once she's healed.

''_Smack. Naruto. Hard.' Okay, wrote it down' _Inner Sakura showed the other Sakura, holding up her 'to-do-list'. Sakura saw that there were some other stuff scribbled down on the paper.

"_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE OTHER 'TO-DO' STUFF HERE?" _Sakura took the paper away from Inner Sakura's hand and carefully read it.

Smack Naruto hard _"Okay…"_

Sweet revenge on Gaara _"What!"_

Do something with Kiba "_Do…_ _something…?"_

Smack Ino _"Why…?"_

Smack Tenten _"Why!"_

Smack…… (list goes on and on about smacking people) _"WHY?"_

Buy bread _"……"_

Sakura handed back the list of things to do, looking away from the stupid thing. Shaking slightly, she looked at Inner Sakura with a feared eye, _"You're planning to get a revenge on Gaara…?"_

'_YEP! He's going to be soooooooo sorry!'_

"…_Right. You have noticed his extremely powerful attacks, right?"_

'_Yeah!'_

"_And you have been listening to Kurenai's story about 'Jinchyuuriki?"_

'_I sure did!' _Inner Sakura flashed a bright smile, just like Gai Sensei.

"_Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE STUPID! If we go up to him again; just even lie eyes on him, who knows what will happen to us!"_

'_Hmm… I guess We'll have to see…'_

"_Are you serious… And what's that 'Do something with Kiba' all about?"_

'_What? I thought that after we had that kiss, we would do something like that more…?' _Inner Sakura looked at Sakura innocently.

"_Oh god…… This is so……… 'troublesome'………… as Shikamaru would say……" _Sakura raised her hand to her temples and started massaging them.

"Hey Sakumo"

"Sakumo"

"Sakumoooo"

"SAKUMO!" Naruto finally screeched practically shattering Sakura's eardrums. She covered her ears and stayed that way until she could hear again.

"God… WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"You weren't listening were you!" Naruto huffed. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the mad Naruto.

"No I wasn't, sorry. What were you talking about?"

"I was talking about how---" Once he started to talk again, Sakura was wondering off in her own little world once more.

'_Jinchyuuriki… He's a Jinchyuuriki………' _She watched Naruto talk as his lips moved endlessly. All the sound was silenced out of her. _'…Kyuubi… That thing is inside of him…… and one day, it might over power him… and…' _Sakura shook off the horrible thought.

"SAKUMO DAMMIT! YOU WENT OFF TO LALA LAND AGAIN! FOCUS HERE! COME BACK TO REALITY!"

"No need to yell… I can here you perfectly…" She lied.

"Yeah, but you're not paying any attention to me or whatever I'm saying!" He crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Prove it,"

"Well, first of all, you're eyes looks all blank and emotionless like Gaara when you go to Lala Land. Second of all, you were staring at me… and it was creepy……" The second reason wasn't much of a good reason, but the first one… Wow, Naruto sure knows his friends… Sakura slightly smiled at that.

"…Okay, okay. I'm sorry…"

"Now will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"YES"

"Okay then. So, as I was saying, Kiba is acting weirdly and-"

"Weirdly?" Sakura questioned, with a little concern shown on her face.

"Yeah, you know, he won't talk as much and…… well, he's not himself. So I thought you, being the… sensible one, could talk to him. You know, guy talk… or something……" Whaaaaaaattt…? Guy talk? Jeez, what can Kiba be so depressed about that he needs a guy talk? And he wants to talk at this moment when she doesn't want to see him face to face? She was trying to avoid him, but now she's being sucked back in to the world of trouble. But… if a friend needs help… well, you can't deny that, right? (Unless you're that cruel…)

"…… Fine, I'll talk to him later…"

"Good! I knew you would Sakumo! Thanks a bunch!" He got up from his visitor's seat and grabbed hold of his crutches, "Well, I should be going back, see you later, Sakumo!" With that, the blonde left with the other guys nodding their heads good-bye.

Sakura waved and gave a fake smile, which she will be putting on later with Kiba. She'll just have to hope that nothing will go wrong…

-----------------------------

**A/N: **Short, yes, I know, don't tell me. I have been working on my summer homework. I knew I should have worked on it earlier this summer! But you know… I'm lazy like that… So yeah, once school starts, I think you'll be seeing less and less of me. I will eventually disappear and reappear from time to time. So yeaaahhh…… Eheheheh…………


End file.
